Bad Ideas, Good Intentions and their Consequences
by ImGonnaShineBrightLikeADiamond
Summary: Morgan/oc, future jasam, loosely set after the current gambling plot, changes made to that plot. Morgan meets a girl his age, (who bears a striking resemblance to Sam McCall) and to help her, he tells one tiny little series of lies.. When it snowballs, will everything work out for him and the girl, her child? And what's her connection to Sam McCall? r&r if you like this idea.
1. Chapter 1

The brunette stood at the side of the road, next to her car, kicking it and swearing at it like a sailor on leave as the rain pelted her. The clock on her cell phone display read 1 am and she knew that the probability of her finding a tow truck this late was about as good as the probability of her actually getting a ride from someone passing by.

All she'd been trying to do was get herself away from her ex, get her kid to safety, and look where that'd gotten her.

Stranded, in some little Mayberry like town, on the side of the road, with a blown out tire.

"God damn it." she swore as she activated the GPS on her cell phone to find out where she was, exactly. Another groan escaped her lips as she read the name of the town. "Port Charles."

At 19, she had an infant baby to think of, and the side of the road in some little town that was known for being ran by the mob was not the place for either of them to be broken down on.

Her baby began to cry, just as the car pulled to a stop behind her, and a male voice shouted, "Do you need some help?"

She turned and shielding her little girl from the rain, she walked towards the guy, who looked around her age as she said quietly, "My tire blew."

Morgan Corinthos raked his hand over his black hair as he studied the older model car, and then looked back at the girl's face, his green eyes lingering on a fading bruise that showed in the lighting of his headlights.

He started to ask about the bruise, but instead, he kept the conversation neutral and said calmly, "Do you have a spare?"

Amie sighed and shaking her head said quietly, "No. I've been meaning to buy one, but.." as her voice trailed off, and she looked up at the taller male, her free hand in her long brown hair, her teeth grazing her lower lip gently, as she tried to quiet her little girl.

"Shh, babycakes, it's gonna be okay… Momma's just an idiot." Amie said as she sighed and said quietly, " Can you just give me a lift to the motel back down the road a few miles… "

Mentally, she was kicking herself for not having thought this thing through, and just leaving her former boyfriend on a whim.

But she'd been determined NOT to let her little girl grow up as she had.

Morgan knew he was in enough shit for the stunt he'd pulled while away in college , his dad had only just gotten that mess straightened out, but for some reason, he just couldn't let the girl, her baby stay at the motel down the road, because he knew for a fact that it was twice as bad, if not worse than her walking down the docks in town at night alone.

"Let me take you somewhere else, okay?" he asked, as she nodded, the fear in her eyes not going missed by Morgan.

And for some odd reason, if he stared hard enough, he could almost swear she kind of looked like his dad's friend Jason's wife, Sam… Same facial features almost, same height, same skin and hair coloring.. This girl, however, she was much shorter, and she looked like she was his age, exactly.

And quietly, he had to admit, he admired her, because most girls he knew, if they managed to get pregnant, they 'disappeared' and came back with no baby, as if it'd never happened. Yet she'd kept her own child.

"How old is she?"

"She's 5 months old. Her name's Ayane and mine's Aurora. What's your name?" Aurora asked as she studied the taller male intently, wondering what he'd even been doing out this late, himself.

She didn't ask, because it wasn't any of her business.

"It's Morgan." Morgan said as he smiled a little, slid his jacket around them both and pointed to the car he'd come in as he said "Get in. The rain's getting harder, I don't think you want Ayane getting sick or something."

Aurora studied him a moment and then asked, "This place.. It doesn't cost too much does it?"

Morgan shook his head and said without looking at her, trying to concentrate on the road, "Nope. It'll be free." as he started the car and drove them into town, stopping to text his brother, explain he'd be getting in late, and that he had someone with him, don't flip out or tell their parents.

Michael read the text and then texted back, "What do you mean don't flip out or tell our parents, Morgan?"

Morgan ignored the text, but he couldn't ignore the urge to ask about the bruise on her face so he turned down the radio and asked, "The person you're trying to run from.. Did they do that?"

Aurora sighed and nodded quietly, her gaze going to her hands as she said "I can imagine what you're thinking right now, I mean we look around the same age and I already have a kid, and I'm running from an abusive ex.."

Morgan shook his head and said calmly, "No judgement here, I promise." as he turned into the parking garage of the apartment building his brother Michael lived in, hoping to hell that Michael hadn't called any of their parents, or wasn't going to grill him about Aurora and Ayane..

Their father being who he was, Morgan couldn't just simply bring a girl home without parents interfering, and this sort of pissed him off. It'd been one of the main reasons he'd let Jax send him to that boarding school and then on to a good college where nobody knew Sonny Corinthos in the first place.

At least there, he'd had some semblance of normal, until he'd screwed it all up, wound up back here.

He didn't even make it one year on his own in college, he'd been kicked out because of the gambling thing..

Not to mention he'd almost gotten himself killed because the men found out who his father was.

He walked in the door with Aurora and Ayane, and Michael looked from his brother to the girl, then to the baby the girl was holding with almost black hair, and he made the completely wrong assumption, because before Morgan left, he said he was leaving to go and pick someone up, he didn't know what time he'd be back.

He grabbed his brother's arm and got him off alone in the next room then asked, "Girlfriend?" as he studied his younger brother, not sure whether to be happy for him, or worried about him, because from the looks of the baby, she could easily be Morgan's own kid..

And this would not make either of his parents happy.

Morgan thought back to the conversation he'd had with Aurora in the car, and before he could stop himself, the little white lie spilled out as he said "Yeah, what of it, Michael?"

Michael groaned and then said "And the baby?"

"What do you think, genius." he asked, mostly in sarcasm, wondering what'd made Michael jump to that assumption in either case, but knowing that if he argued it, Aurora might have to leave, and he just wasn't sure he could let her, without it killing his conscience.

"Mom's going to be pissed." Michael said as he looked over his shoulder to the girl sitting awkwardly on the couch, rocking her daughter then said with a smile, "Somehow, she's not what I pictured when you texted and said Don't flip out…"

"Yeah, she's pretty." Morgan said, surprising himself with the he remembered the bruise, and the overall skittishness of Aurora around him.

"I'll be right back, Michael." He said as he set off to tell Aurora what he'd just done, stupidly..

Aurora gaped at Morgan as he lead her out into the hallway, shut the door and then said "My brother thinks your my girlfriend, and Ayane is mine.. If you get pissed and want to leave, I understand.."

Aurora sighed and then asked, "What made him think that?"

"Some stuff happened recently, it came out I was talking to a girl online and… Let's just say Ayane here fits the timeline, assuming you went along with the stupid fuckery and said you were my girlfriend.."

Aurora knit her brow and then asked, "Are you asking me to go along with it?"

Morgan shrugged and then said "You'd be safer here, trust me.. Because I can get my dad to get guards.. Look, I know how it feels to have the entire damn deck stacked against you and I don't think you want that. Running from someone is not easy, I'd imagine it's harder when you have a baby."

Aurora was going to say no, then walk away, but she looked up at him and realized that she'd done three things she never did in the past, in one night alone.. She'd trusted a stranger enough to let them help her, she'd told him about her problem, and she'd actually talked to him.

Normally, she never did any of those things. .Normally, she kept everyone out in fear of getting hurt, or it blowing up in her face. For some reason, Morgan made her feel safe.. Even if she'd only just met him.

And she got the feeling he was a good guy, he just did things sometimes that made little to no sense whatsoever.

"You make a good point.. So, what's our cover story?"

Morgan explained what he'd gotten into, and the girl he was talking to online, (who'd actually turned out to be an older woman, and creeped him out greatly when he'd discovered this fact) that his family had never met, and how the people he owed money to had come after him.

"This is what I'm gonna say if anyone asks, okay?" Aurora asked, as she looked at him, making sure he was listening to her before continuing to speak and saying, " We've been dating since you started emailing that girl online.. We've met offline, we were even staying together for a while there and then the men you owed money to. You sent me one way, and you went another, and we got split up for a while. Meanwhile, the men came after me, thinking they'd get to you one way or another…"

Morgan nodded and then said with a slight smile, "Despite the awkwardness of this, I really wish I had met you before tonight. If it helps.. I'd never have done that to you." He said as he looked to the fading bruise on her face.

Aurora nodded quietly and then said, "So… Your parents are really going to flip their shit, I'm assuming."

Morgan shrugged a little as he said with a slight smile, "They're always unloading on me, I'm kind of the family fuck up as of late, so.."

"But what about them hearing about this? I mean my daughter…"

Morgan nodded and said calmly, "You're both going to be okay, and even though I just met you, you're both going to be safe now."

"Are you sure, I mean I need to go so I don't put you in danger when this bastard shows up here.." Aurora said as she bit her lip nervously.

Morgan again realized that she looked a LOT like Sam McCall Morgan.. Seeing her in better lighting only enhanced that fact. And he said this with a slight smile, "You look a lot like the wife of one of my dad's friends.."

Aurora looked at him with a raised brow and said quietly, "Thanks I think?" as she shifted her baby from one side to the other. Morgan reached out and then said with a smile, "Gotta get used to this, so it looks more realistic.. Are you sure you want to go through with it? I promise you will not regret it."

She sighed and then nodding said "I get the feeling we have a lot in common.. We both make the worst mistakes with the best of intentions.." as she watched him holding her daughter, laughing and playing with her.

If you really thought about it, they did look a lot alike, they had the same skin tone, eye color and hair color…

She just hoped it'd be enough to keep Morgan's head out of a sling..

Somehow, she had this feeling that tonight happened for a reason.. It'd all started out with her coming here to find her birth mother, a woman named Angela Monroe, who lived nearby Port Charles….

What she didn't realize was that right now, she was exactly where she needed to be, in more ways than one…

Morgan opened the door and Michael watched him walking in, holding the little pink bundle, then he asked with a smile, "Can I hold her? I mean she is my niece, dude." as he took the little girl from his brother, who seemed a little unwilling to just pass the little girl off to him.

He'd never pictured his younger brother becoming a father before him, but Morgan seemed happy.. Michael couldn't help but get the feeling something was completely off about this situation, but he kept quiet.

Whatever his baby brother was up to, it was probably for a reason he thought was worth it, because Morgan was the kind of kid that liked helping people, and he was very protective.. so whatever was really going on, he was sure somehow, it'd straighten itself out before it blew up in his brother's face, and sooner or later, Morgan's conscience would kick in, and he'd confide in Michael.

He got his first good look at Aurora, and then he blinked, doing a double take. She almost looked like a younger Sam, his uncle Jason's wife.

He leaned over and whispered, "How old is she?"

"She's my age."

"She looks like Uncle Jason's wife, Sam…" Michael said as Morgan nodded quietly, smiling a little to himself as he said calmly, "I know, man.. Just don't tell her that yet, she'll freak out, I think.. She's kind of skittish.. This whole damn thing with the gambling ring…"

"She's the online girl?"

"One of them, Michael, she's not the creeper who set me up.. Remember? I told you that turned out to be an older lady, her husband.."

"Ughh, don't remind me."

"I didn't wanna remember that either.. That was the worst mistake I made.. It was right after Rory told me she was.. ya know.."

"Ahh,so you freaked out for a little bit." Michael said as he realized something was definitely off about this entire story..

But, he wasn't going to mention it. He'd let his brother come to him, because eventually, Morgan would.

Morgan got them settled on the couch and Starr walked in, looking from Michael to Morgan, to the girl and her baby, then back at Morgan as she groaned and palmed her face then said quietly, "I leave to go to California and come back, and now, it looks like Morgan's gotten himself into the middle of a huge shit storm.."

"Yeah.. Mom and dad haven't met her yet.. She's not the person who sicked the collectors on my brother though.. Apparently, that happened after he started talking to her online, met her, and Ayane was created.. Morgan said he freaked out when Aurora told him and he sort of distanced for a while…"

Starr looked at them and then dragged Michael into the other room as she asked, "Does she look like Sam to you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, just making sure my eyes weren't going screwy or something.. So, what's he going to tell your mom and dad?"

"Hopefully, the truth.. I've got the feeling that he sort of roped Aurora into playing the girlfriend, but I've yet to figure out why.."

Starr peeked back in the den at them sleeping on the couch, with Ayane on Morgan's chest as she said quietly, "Did you see the bruise?"

"No, why?"

"Because whatever's going on, I get the feeling he's protecting her.. You know your brother, Michael.. I just hope it doesn't bite him in the ass.."

"Me too, babe.. Let's go to sleep.. Tomorrow should be interesting to say the least.." Michael muttered as he picked Starr up and carried her to their own room, shutting the door firmly.

Morgan woke up around 4 am, and looked down, blinking, smirking a little to himself as he saw that Aurora and Ayane had both fallen asleep,and apparently, he was now a big body pillow.

"It's not the worst thing I've ever done.. And I'm not entirely hating this." Morgan muttered as he yawned, stretching a little, pulling Aurora closer, so she wouldn't roll off the couch, then snuggling Ayane against him better, so she wouldn't flop over, fall behind him on the couch.

He wasn't the slightest bit worried about either of his parents saying anything, because his mind was made up.. He'd met her tonight, for a reason, and he was going to figure out why, and keep her safe.

Because something had sort of drawn him to her, the entire time he'd been talking to her earlier.. And it'd made all of these urges and emotions he didn't realize that he really had or felt come to the surface.

Tomorrow, they'd have to face everyone, see if they could pull this off.. Because if they couldn't, Morgan knew he'd have to find some other way to keep her safe.. Because he wanted a chance to get to know her better…

He fell back asleep wondering what would happen when they faced everyone tomorrow, tried to tell them the same story they'd told Michael earlier.

He had to hope it'd work, and there wouldn't be too many problems, but he had this feeling that something was going to go awry.

Maybe it wouldn't be something he couldn't fix.

* * *

**(Authors Note: Okay, so I've been watching GH and I noticed they rapidly aged Morgan.. And he is mui caliente. So, this story is kind of set a few months after the current storyline.. In this, Morgan and Aurora are both 19, and they're both out of school, Morgan having been of course, thrown out of the college he was attending when the gambling thing was discovered.. If you like this idea, review and tell me so..)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Gotta say, I'm really, really ecstatic and surprised pleasantly by the response to this story. I had a few people who thought that Aurora will be Lila.. She's not. I'm not sure how familiar you guys are with Sam's past BEFORE Port Charles, but for a while, she was sort of a con woman, she went by the name Angela Monroe, so no, Sonny's NOT Aurora's father.. I wanted to clarify that before i got any farther into the story.**

**I want to think every single one of you who reviewed, added and favorited me, I'm over the moon right now, because I honestly don't think I write worth a damn, and I sort of thought that the stories I posted would just sit there. In light of that, I will definitely update and continue Bad Ideas and Good Intentions.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews guys, you all kick serious ass! **

* * *

Morgan woke up the next morning to find Aurora sitting up, holding Ayane, feeding her, and he noticed she seemed tense, like she were lost in thought. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked as he looked at her, wondering what was on her mind.

Aurora's head shot up and she said quietly, "Are you sure this is a good idea, I mean.. This is a lot to get yourself into, and I just I don't feel right, letting you get yourself involved in the mess I made for myself and Ayane."

Morgan sighed and then said quietly, "Hey.. I told you, you didn't make me. I did because I wanted to, and now the story's out, there's really nothing else we can do.. Besides, don't you think it'll be safer if you're in one place, rather than running all over the US to try and get away from this guy?"

"True, but.. I've never really been good at letting other people clean up the messes I make, I mean I'm just used to doing it alone I guess." Aurora said as she bounced Ayane on her lap. Morgan smiled and then said "Mind if I hold her?"

"Sure.. I need to go wash out her bottle anyway." Aurora said as she let Morgan take the little girl, and standing, stretching gracefully, she walked towards the kitchen area in the apartment, rinsing the bottle out in the sink. She couldn't help but watch him out of the corner of her eye as he played with Ayane, and it made her smile. Morgan seemed like a legitimately good guy, so what was the catch in all of this?

Because in her prior experiences in life, starting from a very young age, when good things happened, the other shoe dropped, and usually when it did, the good was pale in comparison to the bad. And in Aurora's case, it'd all started when her mother, who'd been about her age, maybe just a little older, when she'd had her, had given her up.

Aurora had been one of the unlucky few, she'd never really been adopted, and when she'd been in homes, they were never good or stable, she'd never had a real family so to speak of. That's why when she got pregnant right at the end of her senior year, as the result of a rape, she'd been insistent on keeping the baby, and she'd been stupid enough to let the first guy who came along after step in and be a 'father'.

And that man was the one she was currently on the run from, because he was a very sick, very scary and abusive man. She'd tried to stay, reminding herself that her daughter needed stability, but in the end, she reasoned that her daughter also needed at least one adult who loved her, was willing to take care of her, and wouldn't treat her like shit, and if she stayed, Aurora had no doubt in her mind that her ex would have probably wound up killing them both somehow.

So, she'd ran.

Morgan bounced the little girl around in his lap, as he watched Aurora washing out the bottle, and then her own cereal bowl, and he sort of asked himself why he was getting involved, he'd only just met her the night before.. He knew he wanted to get to know her better, so he was pretty sure that was one reason, but he couldn't put his finger on the other exactly.

Whatever it was was a little intense.

"Your mommy's cute." Morgan muttered as he smiled and called out, "Leave those, I'll get them later. It's kinda my turn anyway." as Aurora poked her head back in and shook it firmly, then said "No, as long as I'm stayin here, I'm gonna clean up after me and Ayane. I mean you could have just left us on the side of the road, but you didn't. It's the least I can do, considering it's my fault you're in the mess you're probably gonna be in with your family.." as she bit her lip and looked at him, again feeling the sort of heat in the air..

It was almost like she couldn't breathe around him, and God forbid she try and think straight, and all of this scared the living shit out of her, because she'd come here to do one thing before she made her next move, hopefully getting far enough off the grid this time that she and Ayane could live in peace, with no fear of her ex showing up..

All she'd come to do was at least find the woman who'd given birth to her, then given her up for adoption 2 hours later. She just wanted to see her, satisfy her own curiousity about her, and beyond that, she knew she couldn't afford to stay in one place too long and risk her ex catching up to her. And the last thing she wanted was Morgan getting stuck in the middle of this..

And if she stayed too long, she'd get attached, she knew this already, he was too sweet, too good a guy for her not to get attached. She had a weakness for falling quickly, and she was trying to fight it off, so she wouldn't make another mistake like the one that she'd already made. Maybe letting him stop to help her last night had been a really, really bad idea.

Letting him bring her back here, then letting him continue that charade so she could stay was an even worse one, because he was really putting his neck out for her, and she'd never be able to repay that properly.

Morgan groaned when he checked his cell phone, realized that he had at least 14 missed calls, and a few texts from his mother, from Dante, wondering what was going on, because apparently, his brother wasn't keeping his big mouth shut. Then he didn't necessarily blame him, because he'd worry about Michael too, and probably do the same.

"Aurora? Apparently, my brother's told everyone.."

"Shit." Aurora muttered as she realized that if she were going to leave, she needed to do it now, before everyone met her. "Morgan, Ayane and I should go.. I can't let you get dragged into this when my ex finds me.. I'll do what I have to do, then I'll go.. I just.. I can't let you get hurt.. It wouldn't be right. It's bad enough I was stupid enough to fall for the monster and think he could be Ayane's father someday, and be wrong, now she's suffering, but I don't want to drag anyone else down with me."

Morgan stood and walked into the kitchen, holding Ayane as he shook his head then said "And I can't let you leave, because I'm just not the kind of guy who can let someone who's being stalked by a sick guy go off on her own, with a baby. My dad would kill me if I just turned my back last night, let you two leave or did as you said, took you two to that motel."

Aurora gave him a strange look and he continued quietly "My dad.. His mom, Adele, she got beaten a lot by my dad's stepfather.. He saw it, it messed him up, really, really bad, and from the time I could walk almost, he's practically drilled it into my head that you do not hit women, you don't put them through what Adele went through."

Aurora nodded as she listened then said quietly, "Okay, fine.. But if my ex shows up, Morgan, I'm gone, because I will not let you get dragged into the mess I'm in because of my mistake."

"Just curious, you said something just now.. This jerk that's after you guys.. He's not Ayane's real dad?"

Aurora shook her head and then said quietly, "No.. I was.. I.. Despite what happened to me, I was not giving Ayane up or getting rid of her. It wasn't her fault any more than it was mine.. I used to hate myself and blame myself for what happened to me, but I know now that it wasn't me.."

Morgan studied her intently, listening to her. He could tell she wasn't really over what'd happened to her, but she was trying. He knew from watching his brother Michael struggle with what happened to him in Pentonville that it took time.

And now, he really wanted to get to know Aurora, so now, he was really intent on keeping her around.

He'd been staring at her, watching her dancing around with Ayane to get her quiet again, when his cell phone rang. He braced himself as he answered the phone and walked out in the hallway.

"Good morning to you too, Mom." he said dryly as Carly essentially gave him the ass chewing of the century. He held the phone away from his ear and then asked calmly, "Are you about done, Mom? Look, I'm 19, it happened, I'm not walking away from her. So if you think you're going to con me into doing that, then go ahead and try."

Carly looked at the phone in her hand, shocked, but at the same time a little more than proud of her son and she said quietly, "Well? Aren't you going to bring them over?"

Morgan groaned internally. One day, he was really going to learn to keep his mouth and his temper in check, but so far, his mouth, while it may have gotten him into his present situation, he couldn't entirely say that the present situation he found himself in was an entirely bad one. "Yeah Mom, we'll come over in a few minutes. How'd dad take hearing?"

"Oh, I haven't told him yet. You did this, you're going to tell him, Morgan Stone Corinthos." Carly said as she added, "Do I need to worry about this girl?"

"Mom, seriously?"

"Morgan, you've been doing the wrong things left and right lately, son, I'm just asking if I should be worried about this.."

Morgan hung up and then leaned back against the wall, going into thinking mode.. What if everything he told Michael came out to be untrue? What then? He knew there was no way in hell he was letting her go off with Ayane and have that jerk catch up to them, do God only knew what..

But the bigger question remained still... Why was this one thing something he really wanted to be caught up in? He'd never really felt this much conviction about something he'd done before, ever. It just felt like everything depended on this one damn thing, and it was driving the youngest of Sonny's sons insane.

MEANWHILE, ACROSS TOWN - JASON'S PENTHOUSE

Jason had only been back among the living for 2 weeks now, and he was wondering what was eating at Sam, why she seemed to be so reflective on her past, the times she had before she came to Port Charles, her Angela Monroe persona lately. Currently, he stood holding Danny, watching her looking through a box that held all her stuff from 'that life' as she called it inside.

He'd been wanting to ask her, so he finally did. "What's in that box, babe?"

Sam looked up and bit her lip and then sighed as she patted their King sized bed and said "We need to talk.. I want to do something, but if I do it, it affects all of us.. Me, you, our son and hopefully, if I find her, my daughter.. Your stepdaughter.."

Jason looked at Sam, blinking a moment and then he said quietly, "Go on.." waiting on her to continue, which she did by saying, "I did a lot of things I'm not proud of before I came here and found my family, fell in love with you.. As you know, my time as a con woman, when I was Angela Monroe was probably one of them. .. What I never told you, or anyone for that matter, Jason, is that I gave up a daughter for adoption.. I was barely 21, I got raped one night, while out pretending to be an escort, trying to pick up another mark in the town I was in.. I knew I couldn't raise her then, but God I always wanted to.. It killed me to give her away, the nurses had to literally pry her out of my arms."

Jason nodded, his arm going around her as he handed Danny to her, sort of to keep her calm. He remained silent for a few moments and then said "Find her.. If this whole thing with my almost dying, the many times we've been split apart have shown me anything, it's that life's too short to regret anything, and I can tell you really regret this."

"I do."

"Well, find her. It's not too late.. I mean isn't that what you told me, when you dragged me to dinner with my family? This is me, butting in, as your husband. If you want to find her, do it. You have my help. I love you and when I said that, I meant I loved everything that came with you.. Including the mistakes we both made."

Sam hugged against her husband and put the box in his lap as she said "You were wondering what was in here, this is it.. It's a few letters I wrote to the little girl I gave up, and some other things, a diary I kept after the fact for a little while, because writing was helpful, given that I had nobody to talk to about it.."

Jason sat reading as he held Sam against him, his son on his lap and a lot of things about the way she just snapped after Franco did what he'd done to her really made sense and fell into place. Things he didn't understand about her before, became much clearer and he realized just how much he loved her, how much he meant those words, and how much she'd grown as a person, and changed.

When he finished, he kissed her and then said with a smile, "I'm sorry we let it all fall apart after Franco..."

"Shh.. It wasn't just your fault, Jason, we both should have fought harder then, then maybe it wouldn't have taken you being assumed dead for us to realize how important and how good what we have really is.. We're together now, that's what really counts."

"It really is."


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Gotta say, I'm really, really ecstatic and surprised pleasantly by the response to this story. I had a few people who thought that Aurora will be Lila.. She's not. I'm not sure how familiar you guys are with Sam's past BEFORE Port Charles, but for a while, she was sort of a con woman, she went by the name Angela Monroe, so no, Sonny's NOT Aurora's father.. I wanted to clarify that before i got any farther into the story, because she's going to be paired with Morgan.  
**

**I want to think every single one of you who reviewed, added and favorited me, I'm over the moon right now, because I honestly don't think I write worth a damn, and I sort of thought that the stories I posted would just sit there. In light of that, I will definitely update and continue Bad Ideas and Good Intentions.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews guys, you all kick serious ass! **

* * *

They stood at the doorway of his mother's house, and Morgan knew that now, there was no turning back. Not that he was planning on it. This was it, this was the beginning of the snowball he'd created the night he told his brother that Aurora was his girl, Ayane his daughter.

He still wasn't exactly sure (other than the person she was trying to keep Ayane -and herself- safe from) why he'd said it.

He could tell she was beyond nervous, and he slid his hand into her hand as he chuckled and said "Relax.. Just making this look realistic.. My mom, she's really good at spotting bullshit." as he looked at her and smiled, as if to reassure her, before peeking into the bundle of pink blankets, tweaking Ayane's nose.

"It kind of helps that her first name's Carolina.. My mom's name's Caroline. So we can use that if we have to." Morgan muttered, Aurora nodding numbly.

She had to wonder why he was going to all this trouble, because if her ex showed up, that's exactly what would happen, and she knew that she'd have to leave. Why was Morgan making it so hard for her to do that?

He barely knew her, and if he did, he probably wouldn't stick around either, he'd find someone prettier, smarter, better eventually, with less baggage, and most certainly not a kid.

"You okay?" Morgan asked as he took Ayane to let her straighten out the strap of her top and then the strap to the diaper bag. Ayane reached for his nose and he laughed as he said quietly, "Yeah angel, that's a nose you've got there."

"Just nervous. I'm not a good liar." Aurora muttered as Morgan said calmly, "Just let me do the talking if it helps. I got us into this, I have a plan, you just have to trust me.. Please?"

"Okay," Aurora said quietly, pausing a moment and then adding, "But if Jake shows up, Morgan, I'm getting out of here. You are not getting hurt because you won't just let me leave before he finds me and Ayane."

"And I'm telling you, Aurora, I can handle that asshole." Morgan flared as he sighed and then said calmly, "Okay, if it makes you happy, that's the loophole."

His mind, however, as soon as he said this seemed to be intent on insisting otherwise. He'd do what he had to then to make sure she stayed too. For some reason, he wasn't planning on letting the two of them leave.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this. If she finds us out, Morgan, I should probably leave too." Aurora said as Morgan looked at her, shook his head no, though he still hadn't figured out why he was so damn determined to keep her here, other than keeping her safe, and he knew deep down there was another reason.

He just wasn't putting his finger on it just yet. But he wanted to find out.

He rang the doorbell and gave Aurora's hand one more gentle squeeze as his mother opened the door, looking from him, to Aurora, to the baby as she managed to smile and said "Come inside.. Jax and Josslyn are on their way back, Josslyn had to meet the baby and your girlfriend, so Jax is bringing her over for that. I'm Carly, Morgan's mother."

"I'm Aurora." Aurora said with a smile as she looked at Morgan as if to ask how she was doing so far. She hadn't said she was his girlfriend, because she didn't want to make this awkward, and she really couldn't lie if her life depended on it. Okay, maybe if her life depended on it... But she didn't like it.

And his mother seemed like a nice woman, albeit a little over concerned with him, from Aurora's personal perspective, but then, Aurora didn't have any actual parents in her own life, so she probably wouldn't know what a real and stable family dynamic was like if she saw it.

"This is my girlfriend, Mom." Morgan said with a smile as he slid his arm around Aurora's waist and then said with another smile, "And this is Carolina Ayane." holding out the little girl, which Carly took, laughing a little as she said quietly, "I'm still in shock, but when the shock wears off, Morgan Stone Corinthos, we are having a serious talk about this."

"I figured as much Mom. But it's like I said.. I'm not turning my back on them. Either of them." he said firmly, as he gave Aurora's waist a squeeze, smirking a little to himself when he felt her skin heating, felt her blushing.

Carly studied the girl beside her son. She looked about Morgan's age, and she didn't look like a bad girl. She had to admit that she was only slightly impressed with the fact that they'd both made an adult decision and kept the baby, not doing what so many others their age would have and given it away, or gotten rid of it.

Beyond that, she just wasn't sure. Something about this entire meeting felt off. And the girl, if she had to admit, looked just like a dead ringer for a younger Sam McCall-Morgan, which alone was more than enough to give Carly pause, given her past feelings towards Sam.

Then again, they'd gotten to know one another, and Sam hadn't turned out to be so bad once she'd finally gotten settled into life with Jason and her son Danny. They'd bonded for a while when Jason was presumed dead, Carly even had to bring her home from the Floating Rib once before they found Danny, right after she'd just supposedly lost Jason.

Morgan noticed the way his mom was looking at Aurora, and he knew she was probably noticing what Michael and Starr noticed when they'd met her, what he'd noticed when he met her. Again he squeezed Aurora's hip, where his hand rested casually, in a gentle way, to let her know his mother was just sizing her up, and it was all okay so far.

Hell, in all honesty, she'd surprised him when she answered the door and she hadn't just rained down on both of them right then and there. Then again, his mother had changed a lot, sort of mellowed out.

"Todd's not here? I figured he'd be dying to see this. I know how he laughed it up like a jerk after that gambling thing broke."

"He did not laugh it up, Morgan." Carly said defensively, as she asked, "Have you ever lived around here before? Because I swear you look just like Sam a friend of mine.."

Aurora raised a brow, then laughed a little, lightly as she shook her head and said "No ma'am, I was actually raised in Tennessee."

Morgan smiled to himself, because he remembered telling her that's where the college he'd been thrown out of was located.

Aurora looked up at Morgan and then managed a smile. She only hoped they didn't get found out, and then he got in trouble with his parents.

Maybe she should have done as she'd been trying to do, leave and go back home now, or go somewhere else, before her ex showed up, or their little white lie came unravelling around them both.

"Come inside." Carly insisted as she shut the door behind them, sat down in one of her chairs while Morgan and Aurora sat on the couch, Morgan pulling Aurora against him, the arm going back around her.

Maybe her bullshit detector was off or something, because they seemed to be happy together, and anyone would be nervous meeting their boyfriends parents after they'd had their boyfriend's child..

Still, it went without saying, that her bullshit detector was registering something off about all this.

She just hoped for their sake it wasn't something really bad.

Especially Aurora, because she thought that the girl was nice, from what she was seeing right now, and she didn't actually want a reason to have to do what she'd tried to do to Abby, Michael's old girlfriend, yet again.

She also didn't want her son being hurt, either. And God help Aurora if she hurt him.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Carly asked as Morgan nodded and then asked Aurora the same thing. Aurora shook her head no, politely, and Carly smiled, being friendly, as she got up, walked out of the room.

She stood by the door, watched them interacting with one another, just out of sight, just to see if it were maybe nerves that had them acting like they'd just met, not like they'd been together and they were in love.

Morgan looked up and saw that his mom was up to her old tricks, so he leaned in and brushed his forehead to Aurora's and whispered, "Just play along.. Mom's testing me. Apparently, she won't believe me until she sees proof." before crashing his lips against hers as he chuckled and deepened the kiss, muttering, "I love this lipgloss. It's tasty."

Aurora only thought she couldn't breathe before, just being around him. She couldn't quite explain what was happening right now, as they kissed, though fireworks in front of her eyes wouldn't be an entirely inaccurate description.

Carly watched them kissing and smiled. Okay, so maybe it was nerves.. That still didn't explain why the girl reminded her so much of a younger Sam.

She started to think back to something Sam said that night she'd picked her up from the Floating Rib about how she'd given up the one child she did have..

But it couldn't logically be Aurora.. Could it?

All she knew (that Sam had forgotten that she'd told her, that night in a drunken moment of weakness, of course) was that she'd been raped, and she'd been maybe 18, and she knew that she was too immature to raise a baby, and her lifestyle wasn't ideal for a kid.. At the time, apparently, Sam was known as "Angela Monroe".

Carly filed it away for the future and went back to watching them a little longer.

The kiss had just broken and Aurora blinked as Morgan muttered, "She's still watching, damn it. I'm gonna have to.." he trailed off, leaning in and kissing Aurora again, muttering quietly, "Sorry.. I didn't know she'd pull this.."

"It's.." she breathed heavily, not expecting the kiss to have the effect it was having on her, on her to lean in, to grip his t shirt like she was, or find her tongue trailing slowly over his lower lip right now. "It's okay."

"You sure?" he asked as the kiss broke, before looking up, taking another look at the door, seeing his mom not pressed against the wall watching as she had been.

Carly walked out, smiling as she stopped to look down at her sleeping granddaughter, if there wasn't more to this than they were letting on. Judging by what she'd just seen, she had to say for now, there wasn't. They were what they said they were.

"Hey sweetie." she muttered as she picked up the little girl, laughing as Ayane reached for her earrings, shaking her head no at her. "No, you don't need those."

The baby even looked a lot like Morgan at that age.

Her bullshit radar was starting to relax finally. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing, maybe there wasn't more to them than Morgan said.

"She's so pretty." Carly said as Morgan nodded and then laughed as Ayane reached for him, then shrugging said "She does that a lot." as Aurora nodded in agreement and said quietly, "Yeah, she's a daddy's girl, apparently. She started to cry last night, I tried everything to get her to sleep, but Morgan gets up, sits with her and she's asleep along with him on Michael's couch." as she leaned in, showed Carly the picture she'd taken of them asleep together on her phone.

Carly smiled and then asked, "So is what Michael told me true? About you walking away for a while?" as she looked from Morgan to Aurora. Okay, so maybe she was pushing it, asking about that, but their reactions would either assure her that they were together and there wasn't something going on she needed to know about, or it'd give her the perfect chance to put a stop to whatever was going on.

If they reacted right, she'd definitely feel a lot more secure.

Aurora stiffened, thought about how it'd feel to go through that in actuality and Morgan answered his mother solemnly as he said "I did and I'd really rather not talk about it, Mom." as he looked down as if he were ashamed of having done it.

Again, this eased Carly. It was looking more and more like the real thing. If there was something else going on, she got the feeling it was nothing like she could possibly imagine.

And maybe this had to happen.

Maybe this time she could back off them. Not like with Abby when she'd been with Michael, though she'd eventually backed off of Abby 't approve of her, but she'd backed off, all in the same.

They sat around for a little while longer, and eventually, Jax walked in, holding Morgan's little sister Josslyn who ran and hugged the girl sitting by her brother, then saying "Can I see the baby?" with wide eyes.

"Sure." Morgan said as he pulled his sister onto his other leg and then said "This is Ayane. Your niece." as he smiled.

His mom was buying into it slowly, so that was like a huge weight off his shoulders.

Jax, however, was watching the subtle body language, and he picked up on awkwardness. He put it off to nerves, after all, Aurora was meeting new people, Morgan mentioned her being somewhat shy.

Carly walked into the kitchen with her and he said "Well, I have to say I like her.. not getting a bad feeling.. Just getting a feeling there's a lot they're not telling us."

Carly blinked and then began to worry and asked, "And? What do we do about it?"

"Nothing. Everything comes out on it's own sooner or later." Jax said as he smiled and then added, "Don't go interfering either. Just let them alone, yeah? Unless either of them do something that makes us worried."

"I'll try" Carly said as she added under her breath, "Not making any promises."

"Did she look a lot like Sam to you?" Jax asked, curious if he'd been the only one who sort of noticed that.

"She did actually." Carly said as she shrugged and said "But, it's probably just a conicidence." mentally reminding herself she'd promised Sam the night Sam told her what she had, even though she'd been drunk that she'd keep it quiet.

Or use it when convienent, whichever came first.

Jax held the little girl and then looked at Morgan and said with a slight smirk, "Guess it's too late for that talk then." Morgan blushing as he shrugged and said casually, "Looks like it."

When they finally got to leave, the second the door was shut behind them Morgan smiled and said "I think my mom believes us. Jax might not yet, but he'll come around, and with him here, mom won't mess with us much."

"What do you mean mess with us, Morgan?"

"My mom's kind of got this habit of butting into things. She's been doing it all her life. I mean she does it with the best at heart, but sometimes.. It can be a real pain in the ass." Morgan said as he opened her door on the car, let her get Ayane into the car seat.

Next they had to see his father, and then his brother Dante, and then Molly, his cousin.. This way they'd look like they were happy, secure and showing off the fact that they were in love.

Nothing more, nothing less.

This had to go off perfectly, he kept reminding himself as he drove to his fathers, because if it didn't, she'd take Ayane and leave, then be in danger again, and Morgan just was not willing to allow that to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Gotta say, I'm really, really ecstatic and surprised pleasantly by the response to this story. I had a few people who thought that Aurora will be Lila.. She's not. I'm not sure how familiar you guys are with Sam's past BEFORE Port Charles, but for a while, she was sort of a con woman, she went by the name Angela Monroe, so no, Sonny's NOT Aurora's father.. I wanted to clarify that before i got any farther into the story, because she's going to be paired with Morgan.  
**

**I want to think every single one of you who reviewed, added and favorited me, I'm over the moon right now, because I honestly don't think I write worth a damn, and I sort of thought that the stories I posted would just sit there. In light of that, I will definitely update and continue Bad Ideas and Good Intentions.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews guys, you all kick serious ass! **

**A little fun fact for you guys: I've sort of decided that Aurora/Morgan's unofficial themes are Addicted and The Sex Is Good, by Saving Abel.. Not sure why, but when I wrote that kiss in the last chapter, I started to hum the lyrics to The Sex is Good.**

**Okay, so I'm pretty sure it was because I was seeing it in my head as I wrote it, and I was feeling more than a little frisky but yeah, you get it. Anyway, now that I'm done being completely and totally inappropriate, I'll just get on with the chapter.**

**LOVE YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND ENCOURAGEMENT! KISSES AND HUGS!**

* * *

They sat in the car, Morgan looking at Greystone Manor, as he turned his attention back to Aurora. Kissing her at his mom's hadn't actually helped the inner emotional turmoil that he was going through at the moment. It'd only sort of added a whole new level of tension, a new resolve to keep her here no matter what happened.

"Morgan, are you okay?" Aurora asked in concern, because right now, it looked like he was lost in thought. "Yeah, I was just thinking, it's nothing." Morgan said quickly, as he got out, went around to help Aurora get out and get Ayane out. "Think you can handle this? If my dad believes us, we're pretty much home free." Morgan said as Aurora nodded solemnly.

She wasn't a good liar, and she hated all the lies she was having to tell, but she felt safer with Morgan than she did trying to run, always having to relocate with Ayane. And she realistically couldn't just keep running. At least this would buy her some time until she figured out a more permanent direction, because as much as she dreaded, she knew this would inevitably come to an end.

He'd get bored with playing the hero, and he'd leave. Or things would go straight to hell somehow, it never failed. Aurora hadn't ever really had the luck to find one person who wouldn't eventually walk away, or was honest, and an actual good person, someone with alterior motives in mind when they looked at her. She had a very jaded view of the world she lived in, and she accepted things for what they were, or rather what she felt they were.

That being said, something about the kiss earlier was eating at her, and she couldn't help but entertain the thought of it happening again. Which was not good because it meant she was getting attached, closer to just giving in and letting him put himself at risk because of her. She didn't have the strength to fight anymore, she'd been running for almost 3 months now, and she was nearly running on empty. Her ex always found her, and every time she thought she had a small hope at normalcy, it was yanked from her.

All she wanted was for her daughter to be able to be happy, have a normal life, not one like she'd had, with her. But when she'd tried to give her that storybook family, she'd made her worst mistake ever, and now, because of it, her daughter was suffering, living out of cars and motels, and crappy jobs because Aurora couldn't focus on college and a normal steady 9 to 5 job in fear of her ex showing up as he had in the past few towns she'd tried to do that very thing in.

She sighed as she looked up at Morgan and then managed a brave smile as she said calmly, "Let's do this. But like I said, if Jake shows up, or they find us out, I need to go, Morgan, you can't just let yourself do this and get hurt because of me. I won't let it happen. It's bad enough Ayane's having to live the nightmare."

Morgan nodded, though in his own mind, he'd already made it up, and he fully intended on not letting her leave. Especially when that whole thing at his mothers felt entirely too right. It was almost weird.. He should be running from this situation, he knew this, but for some reason, he just didn't want to. And he kept getting himself in deeper and deeper.

And he actually didn't mind it.

Sonny watched Morgan walking up the gravel walkway, and then noticed not only did he have a girl with him, but he was carrying a 5 month old baby girl, at least, that had a head full of black hair.. Just like Morgan's had been at that age.

Suddenly, the things his previous wife, Carly, had been saying on the phone made sense. And he didn't know how he felt about his youngest having a kid. Nor did he know how to feel about him being so serious with a girl at his age.

Especially given the trouble Morgan could often get himself into.

He opened the door before Morgan even rang the bell and said with a smile and nod, "Come in. Looks like it's about to pour." stepping out of the way, watching the way his son's arm went around Aurora, and how he pulled her closer as they walked into the large den of the house and sat down on the couch.. Well, Aurora sat holding Ayane, but Morgan paced a moment and then said quietly, "Dad, this is Aurora, my girlfriend."

Sonny smiled at Aurora and she smiled back as she said "It's nice to finally meet Morgan's parents, I mean he talked about you guys a lot." before going quiet again and scooting closer to Morgan, who'd just sat back down, was holding Ayane between them both, playing with her for a moment, trying to figure out how to say what he was about to next.

Finally, he just went with it and said with a slight smirk, "And this is my daughter, Ayane. Well, Carolina Ayane." as he waited for his father to either lose it and start ranting, or asking a whole lot of questions.

Sonny let the words sink in and then looked at them both before asking, "Why haven't you told us this?"

"Because, dad, I was trying to keep them from getting caught up in that shit I got myself into. I wasn't going to let those jerks find them." Morgan answered, the lies coming just a little too easily now, especially after that kiss earlier.

It wasn't hard to actually imagine himself doing that and for some reason, he wasn't really scared like he thought he'd be. Or shocked. He watched his father carefully, for signs that Sonny might be about to explode and come completely unglued, but it surprised him when his father said casually, "It makes sense, but if you'd just come to me then, with all of this, we could have kept that from happening."

"I realize this now, dad. I wasn't really thinking about anything other than getting out of all that then, and doing it without either of them getting hurt or something." Morgan said, a little shocked at his father not exploding. Then he asked him, "Aren't you going to get pissed or something?" as he looked at his father, expectantly, waiting.

Aurora could feel the tension, and she gave his hand a squeeze, because she'd sort of gathered from them talking the past few days since he'd picked her up on the side of the road and then told the story that started all of this, that his father was the parent he worried most about impressing and disappointing. She gathered that the man was either powerful or Morgan just feared letting him down, because she could also tell they were close.

She didn't want to be the cause of the strain and now, realizing she'd just let him do this, she felt even worse.

"No, I'm shocked. But when the shock wears off, Morgan, we're going to talk, son." Sonny said firmly, as he looked at them both. Hell, he really couldn't say anything negative, they'd had to make an adult decision, and they hadn't taken one of two easy ways out of it. That impressed him. And the way his son just immediately thought of the safety of Aurora, their daughter also impressed him, as it'd been probably one of very few actual grown up things Morgan had done as of late.

Michael had mentioned earlier that Morgan had freaked out a little first, and that's why the girl he'd been emailing in all of this latched on and how the ringleaders of the gambling ring found him, so Sonny was also proud that Morgan actually got his shit together and did the right and adult thing, as opposed to just running from his problem.

Morgan nodded quietly and said in an equally firm voice, "Yeah, dad, we are." as he asked "Do you want to hold Ayane?"

Sonny smiled and took the little girl, holding her in his lap as he asked, "So.. How many people that live around your mother's townhouse heard her when she went through the roof on you two?"

"Actually, I think she was in shock too." Morgan admitted as he said "I mean not that I blame you guys.. But it's like I told Mom.. I'm not leaving either of them." firmly. He said this and emphasized it because he knew what both of his parents were capable of, good and bad. Then he asked, "Let me guess.. Michael sort of told you already."

"Yeah, he told me to take it easy on you guys, said Aurora seemed skittish." Sonny said as he shot Aurora a joking smile and Aurora nodded then said "I'm just still getting over the whole having to run like hell thing, sir." as she smiled at Morgan.

Okay, now all of the things he'd told, and all of the lies were coming a little too easily for her. She could actually feel what it might have been like to have been in the middle of all of it, and with Morgan.

It didn't scare her, but it did make her realize that if they were found out or her ex showed up, she needed to do the responsible and mature thing and get herself and Ayane out of there, and away from Morgan so Jake wouldn't be tempted to come after him and hurt him. Even if he did have an alterior motive, this went above and beyond what she'd expect someone to do for her, and she'd never forgive herself if something were to happen to him because of it.

Sonny nodded, her answer made sense, he could only halfway imagine how she had to have felt, and he really wished Morgan had had the sense to ask for his help, both in paying the men back AND keeping his girlfriend and daughter safe, because Sonny would have helped.

"I can imagine." Sonny said as he smiled and then asked, "You two hungry?" as he laughed at Ayane who was pointing to his eye, then to her eye. Looking at the little girl was a lot like looking at Morgan's baby pictures from that age, though there was a good bit of her mother in her as well, the nose and the skin coloring.

"Yeah, that's an eye." Sonny said as he bounced Ayane and Morgan warned, "Not too much dad.. She spit up earlier because I did that." before he even realized he'd said it and it hadn't felt weird.

Was it normal to become adjusted to having two people around you so quickly? He found himself asking that mentally, but shoving the thought out of his mind as he looked at Aurora and asked, "Are you hungry babe?"

"Sure." Aurora said as she looked at him and smiled. This was really getting way too easy for both of them, and Aurora knew she had to be careful. She wanted to be able to walk away if she had to so he didn't pay for sticking his neck out for her and her daughter.

Sonny stood and handed the baby to Aurora as he said "I'll go tell the cook to cook something really quick." as he set off. He just wanted to see if they interacted any less awkwardly without him in the room, but he really was going to tell the cook to throw some food on really quickly, after he'd done that.

Morgan groaned quietly as the door only halfway shut and he muttered, "And now he's going to test me." before leaning in and brushing his lips to Ayane's forehead then leaning in a little more and pulling Aurora into another kiss as if he were reassuring her there wasn't a need to be nervous, making sure he did all the little 'calming' gestures most men (namely his father) did if someone (usually a female) got upset around him and he cared for them a lot.

Unlike his mom's place, he knew his dad's business, figured he had cameras and audio placed sporadically around the house, so he chuckled and winked at her as the kiss broke, both of them seeing literal fireworks in front of their eyes, yet again, and then mutttered "See? I told you this wouldn't be too bad." as Aurora nodded and smiled, realizing that he seemed to think that his father was also listening in somehow, she said back quietly, "I know baby, it's just.. You know how I am around people I don't really know." letting herself lean against him, shifting Ayane so she was in between them not on one lap or the other.

"Told you that you two would be alright." Morgan said as he held her gaze and winked, then smoothed her hair back from her eyes, making her glare at him playfully. He'd have to remember that.. And he couldn't really not notice the little flecks of green in her eyes after he kissed her. Or the fact that kissing her was now definitely a perk in this whole bizarre thing he'd gotten himself, and them, into.

Sonny smiled as he watched from the 'security' room down the hall, and listened. Unlike Carly and Jax, he was actually buying it. He looked at them and saw Morgan as an adult, and saw two kids in love.. He wasn't really trying to see if it were some kind of scam.. he did get the feeling there was a lot that neither of them were telling the parents involved, and he was a little apprenhensive of the girl, but he could do a background check on her, and see what came up if he had to.

Unlike Morgan's mother, if he were going to meddle, he'd do it outright. If he felt something were going on, or something wasn't right, he'd say it. No need in snooping when he could just ask or demand information. He'd gotten use to his position of power over the years, so he wasn't at all uncomfortable asking things, or demanding to know them, if the need arose.

What he was finding odd, however, was how much the girl resembled Sam.. But he put it off to an overactive imagination. People didn't have to be related to favor one another now, apparently. Then again, if he looked at the girl, she also sort of looked and in some ways acted like Molly, his niece, or his daughter Kristina.

He walked back in after telling the cook to make them all something to eat, and found Morgan talking to Milo, with Milo apparently still trying to get his own head around Morgan's being a father.

Milo had wandered in wondering who'd come up earlier in Mr. C's driveway, and he'd found Morgan sitting with a girl, both of them playing with a baby who looked a lot like Morgan.

So, naturally, he'd asked the first question that popped into his head, then introduced himself to Aurora, and informed her that if she ever needed body guards he and his brother were the 'security' men for Sonny.

Morgan spoke up quickly, a little bit jealous for some weird reason and said calmly, "Trust me, Milo, I think I can keep them safe. But if we do need you guys, I'll defintely let you know."

Milo smiled and made his way out because Sonny walked in and sat down, then said "The cook said food will be ready in a little while. In the meantime, how did you two meet?"

When he looked at Aurora, she remembered what she'd told Carly, earlier, and went with that, but added, " And it was actually the only time I gave anyone personal details online. I mean we talked on the phone a long time first. I just.. It's easier for me to open up to people."

It wasn't really a lie, she did have problems opening up. And she could imagine for some reason, spending hours on the phone with Morgan before finally letting herself meet him. The lines in all of this were blurring quickly, but it didn't scare her as much as she figured it would.

Morgan gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he smiled at her for a moment and then said "So.. What are we eating?"

Sonny chuckled and then said "Probably spaghetti that I had last night. She keeps forcing me out of my own kitchen." as Aurora laughed a little and then said "Ahh. Yeah, I cook, but it's not the best either."

Morgan laughed and said "Better you than me, babe. I can't boil water. I'm luck the dorm was still standing when I tried to make Ramen noodles." as he looked at his father, trying to feel him out.

Another huge weight was lifted when he realized that Sonny didn't suspect anything was awry, either. He hoped that nobody got too curious.

The cook peeked in and said that the food was ready, and Sonny stood, taking Ayane as he said "I think your old high chair's somewhere, I'll go get it out. Maybe find some of your Yankee shirts."

Morgan groaned and then said "Yeah, I forgot to tell you, Aurora, my dad is a die hard and unapologetic Yankees fan."

"And you are too, so? I'm just weird, I like football more. But I go for the Giants and I'm from Tennessee.." Aurora said as Morgan smirked and mouthed, "Good one." while sliding his arm around her, his hand finding the small of her back, his thumb circling over the skin beneath her t shirt. Okay, so now he was flirting, but he wasn't about to be sorry about it.

He was starting to realize that he was just going to go with this, see what happened. Maybe stopping that night had been the best thing he'd done for himself. He hadn't really been this happy in a while.

They sat eating and talking, and then as they were getting ready to leave, his father pulled him to the side and said with a smirk, "I like her. And even though we still need to have that talk, I'm actually proud of you. And you seem to be handling it all pretty well, because this is a huge decision."

"Thanks, Dad." Morgan said as he smiled brightly. His dad normally didn't say much but him saying that just now made Morgan a lot happier, relaxed him a lot more. He didn't feel like he had to try so hard to get his father's approval right now, for once, or to impress his father.

Now they could go back to Michael's and relax. They'd meet Dante and Molly tomorrow, Morgan figured that Aurora was probably beyond stressed out from having to do this all day, keep this act up.

"Let's go back to Michael's." he said as he kept his arm around her, lead her down the driveway and to his car. Once they were in the car, Morgan said with a smirk, "See? I told you it would all go like I said. We got through this. Now, can you trust me to keep you guys safe?"

Aurora sighed and then said, "It's not that I don't trust you, it's that I'm scared of Jake showing up and hurting you because you stuck your neck out like this for us. I don't want anything to happen to you. But yes, I trust you to keep us safe."

Morgan nodded and leaned across, his lips grazing her cheek as he said "Not apologizing for that one. I wanted to kiss you, I just wasn't sure if you were okay with me doing it.." and looked at her.

Aurora smiled and leaned in, pressing her lips to his as she said "We may as well get used to it, because we have to make it look convincing, right?" and smiled. Something in both of them insisted that it wasn't just them doing it 'for appearances', though neither of them said it. It was way too early in this to be admitting that, they had to get to know each other a lot better first, and in Morgan's case, he knew what happened to Aurora, and he didn't want to cross any lines, scare her away or something.

In her case, she didn't want to get too attached, for fear that she'd have to leave or something sooner or later. But she had to admit that she was getting attached, and it was happening rather quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Gotta say, I'm really, really ecstatic and surprised pleasantly by the response to this story. I had a few people who thought that Aurora will be Lila.. She's not. I'm not sure how familiar you guys are with Sam's past BEFORE Port Charles, but for a while, she was sort of a con woman, she went by the name Angela Monroe, so no, Sonny's NOT Aurora's father.. I wanted to clarify that before i got any farther into the story, because she's going to be paired with Morgan.  
**

**I want to think every single one of you who reviewed, added and favorited me, I'm over the moon right now, because I honestly don't think I write worth a damn, and I sort of thought that the stories I posted would just sit there. In light of that, I will definitely update and continue Bad Ideas and Good Intentions.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews guys, you all kick serious ass! **

**A little fun fact for you guys: I've sort of decided that Aurora/Morgan's unofficial themes are Addicted and The Sex Is Good, by Saving Abel.. Not sure why, but when I wrote that kiss in the last chapter, I started to hum the lyrics to The Sex is Good.**

**Okay, so I'm pretty sure it was because I was seeing it in my head as I wrote it, and I was feeling more than a little frisky but yeah, you get it. Anyway, now that I'm done being completely and totally inappropriate, I'll just get on with the chapter.**

**Latest update: OMFG! I know you guys saw that shit on the show today, am I right? It's going to be epic... But it won't be happening here sadly. My story's too far in already AND this is set AFTER the gambling storyline that's running currently.**

**In other breaking news: I have now devised a playlist for this pairing. I enjoy writing for them, I'm even working on some drabbles set post this story now.. The playlist is...**

**Too Close- Alex Clare**

**What's Left Of Me - Nick Lachey**

**The Sex Is Good - Saving Abel**

**Addicted - Saving Abel**

**Never Grow Up - Taylor Swift.. (even though I hate her, I sort of imagine that song being a song Aurora would sing to Ayane.)**

**My Little Girl- Tim McGraw.. (also another song pertaining to Ayane, this time, her relationship with Morgan.)**

**Badass - Saliva (for those upcoming ex on Morgan ass kicking scenes i have in mind)**

**She's Everything To Me - Brad Paisley**

**Holdin On To Heaven - Nickelback**

**Savin Me - Nickelback**

**Crazy - KCi and Jojo**

**Let's Just Get Married - Next**

**All My Life - KCi and Jojo**

**Lips Of An Angel - Hinder**

**Shoulda - Hinder**

**That's it so far.. Adding songs with each new chapter I write and inspiration I have for the future of this. **

**LOVE YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND ENCOURAGEMENT! KISSES AND HUGS!**

* * *

They had the house to themselves and both of them were still reeling from kissing earlier. But, if they were going to do this, then they needed to get to know one another, Morgan figured, so he decided he'd ask Aurora about her life before coming here, him sucking her into this whole crazy thing a few nights ago. But first, they had to get Ayane bathed and fed, she'd made a mess eating earlier, but that might have something to do with the fact that his older brother just couldn't resist letting Ayane have a bowl filled with cake batter, because Starr had been making a cake earlier, and Ayane had been looking intently at the bowl as she'd mixed the batter.

"She's even got it in her hair." Morgan laughed as Aurora bathed Ayane in the sink, too afraid to use the oversized bathtub in Morgan's brother's bathroom. She used a sink for Ayane right now, because Ayane was really small and she didn't want her little girl drowning in the tub or something. Ayane was her whole world now, she'd probably die if something happened to her little girl.. And if she had to, she'd die to keep her safe.

"I know, right? What'd Michael do anyway, just hand her the bowl? Because she likes to stick her head in them. Kind of why I keep anything out of her reach." Aurora said as she turned to grab the baby shampoo that was sitting on the edge of the sink, found herself chest to bare chest with Morgan. She reached around him and grabbed the shampoo as she noticed the old and fading bruises from the way he'd been roughed up along his ribs. She sucked in an involuntary breath and then asked quietly, "It got bad, didn't it?"

"Yeah. It got really, really bad." Morgan said quietly, not even sugar coating it, or bothering to hide the fact. This was all stuff she did need to know, someone might ask her, and at least now, she'd know.

Aurora made herself tear her gaze away and then got back to bathing Ayane, with Morgan standing there, close to her, watching. He was almost tempted to slip up behind her and put his arms around her, because she looked like she was still halfway operating on a panic, any moment she'd take Ayane and run off so he wouldn't wind up in danger, but he didn't, because he also remembered what'd happened to her before she even had Ayane, the way Ayane came into existance.

"What about you?" Morgan asked as she toweled off Ayane. Aurora sighed and then stopped and turned to look at Morgan as she raked her hand through her long dark brown hair before answering, "I guess I should tell you stuff about myself, all things considered.. I was put up for adoption by some woman named Angela, but I never actually got adopted.. And I spent over 90 percent of my life in Tennessee, the only other places I lived that I remember are Florida and this one completely backwater town in Alabama."

She took a few more breaths as she buttoned the snaps on Ayane's pale pink pajamas then said "When I was in high school, I was in this one really, really horrible home and I basically camped on friend's houses.. That's kind of how I wound up getting raped.. One of my friends had this older.."

She was about to continue but Morgan did put his arms around her and say quietly, "If you don't want to tell me, don't..."

"No, I'm going to tell you. Does me no good to hide it. It happened, I can't change it." Aurora said as she took another long deep breath and said quietly, "My friend's older brother was a creep, and one night, he snuck into the bedroom my friend and I were both sleeping in, and..." before trailing off.. No need in stating the obvious, Morgan wasn't an idiot, he could put two and two together from there. Finally, she continued as she said "After that, I left. The home I was in, had the two older people running it found out I was pregnant, I probably wouldn't be standing here right now.. But I was determined NOT to give up my kid like my own mother gave me up.."

He listened to her, a lot of her personality, the way she shut down or closed herself off, flinched involuntarily at sudden noises or touches out of the blue made sense now. And he found himself wanting to protect her even more. "If you don't want to keep talking about it, you don't have to." he said quietly, trying to stop her, he could tell it was hard for her to talk about what happened, everything she'd been through.

"I wound up mixed in with this guy Jake, because he seemed like a nice enough guy, he was going to college, and he worked at a bar at night.. But when he realized that I wasn't giving up my daughter, he snapped and it all gradually started to get even worse. The night I left him, he told me that if he couldn't have me, completely to himself, then nobody would, he'd make sure of it. He'd always been a little jealous, a little possessive, and I put it off to his trying to keep me safe or something.. Not exactly used to the way a normal relationship or anything works, and I was younger and stupid then.. Okay, so not much younger, but a whole lot stupider. He took that and used it to get into my head, and when I fell for it, and then realized what he really was, it was almost too late." Aurora continued as she mixed up Ayane's bottle, walked into the den with Morgan, carrying Ayane in her arms, sitting down.

This was the most exhausting thing she'd ever done, telling someone, having to trust someone else enough to tell them about what she'd been through, while inside knowing that she had to be able to distance herself, not get attached emotionally, should the need arise for her to leave to keep him from getting over his head.

"I got in touch with the agency that handled my adoption when I turned 18 officially, and I kept hounding them until finally, they let my records go and I found out the name of my birth mother. It's some woman named Angela Monroe who lived there back then, and she gave me up because like I was, according to the paperwork filed with my case, she was raped.. Before finding that out, I'd been mad at her, I almost sort of hated her for giving me up.. Now I don't know what to feel. But I tracked the name to New York, and that's when the trail ended.. I was going to come here and at least see her for myself, and then the tire blew out, I met you.." Aurora trailed off as she sighed and then said "But hey.. I'm okay now.. I'll be okay, I always find my way back from the bottom, actually." as she found herself leaning against him, he'd managed to rock Ayane to sleep, then put her in the playpen Michael got for Ayane earlier in the week.

Morgan's hand ran slowly over her hair and he said quietly, "It is okay now. And you're not doing this by yourself right now." as he looked at her and smiled.

"If Jake shows up, though, Morgan.. You need to just let me go. He's a dangerous guy, he's sick.. I mean it's bad enough I let myself be stupid enough to trust him around Ayane.. If he snaps, he'll take a lot of people down with him..." Aurora muttered as she bit the edge of her thumb in thought, not wanting to visualize just having to walk away from Morgan, who was fast becoming a safety net for her, someone she could easily trust, be stupid enough to fall in love with again, if she weren't in this mess.

"You said your mom lived around here... And you wanted to find her... I'll help you." Morgan offered. Maybe if she found her mother, she'd have a reason to stay, and more people to protect her.

"Are you sure? I mean you're doing so much already, I already feel shitty enough just going along with what you are doing for me and Ayane.. I mean this could take a really, really long time, and to begin with, I don't even know if the woman wants anything to do with me. She could have made the rape thing up to get out of being a parent."

Morgan hugged her and then let his lips graze the top of her head as he said "Hey.. But it might not be like that, Aurora.. You have to try." before picking up his cell phone and texting someone. There was one person he absolutely trusted to find anything out about anyone, and that was Damien Spinelli, this hacker that his older brother knew, befriended because the guy did a lot of work for Jason, his father's best friend.

"What are you doing?"

"It won't take forever with this guy looking, just trust me.. he and Sam, the woman you keep hearing you look a lot like own a private investigation agency. They're the ones who found me when I was on the run. "

"Morgan..."

"Aurora... Just let me do this, okay?" Morgan pleaded as he looked at her, smiled. He was starting to realize that he'd found his own loophole, a way to keep her around. Find her birth mother, and maybe things would work out for him like he was starting to realize he wanted more than anything.

MEANWHILE AT THE DAVIS HOUSE

Sam paced on her mother's front porch, biting her thumb in thought as she looked at Jason and asked, "Are you sure we should tell her? I mean what if she can't get the records released?"

"Sam, relax. You're doing this. It's one of the things I'm giving you for Mother's Day, babe. Now ring the bell. It's about to rain, and I don't think we want Danny getting a cold." Jason coaxed as Sam rang the bell and smiled up at him, through her tears. "You are the best man on Earth." she said as she kissed him and then waited on her mother to open the door.

Alexis, however, didn't open the door, but Molly and Rafe did and Molly asked, "Sam? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" before pulling her older sister into their den, and giving her a hug as she asked Jason, "What's wrong?"

"Sam will tell all of you in a few minutes.. Is your mom home?"

"She's still at the office.. I can call her, if you want me to, see if she's anywhere remotely closer to coming home. I swear, if she's not here, being overprotective, which I love, don't get me wrong, she's at work.." Molly muttered, rambling, nervous now.. Sam hardly cried, and seeing her older sister crying was freaking her out a little bit.

As soon as she'd called her mother, she called out, "Mom's turning down our road now, she'll be here in just a few seconds."

"Hey, Molly?" Jason called out as Molly answered, "Yeah, Jase?"

"Call Kristina and Ethan.. I'm thinking Sam wants to tell everyone this at the same time. It's a family announcement. It concerns all of you." Jason said as he hugged Sam against him and kissed the top of her head before muttering, "Relax.. Danny's upset, babe because you're crying.. And I hate seeing you cry too.."

"It's just.. I'm scared that if she does get the records for me, Jase.. What if my daughter is happy? What if she doesn't even want to meet me, let alone have me in her life.. I mean I lost Lila, I almost lost Danny, and for a while there, I didn't even have you.. "

"Relax, Sam.. Breathe in, breathe out." Jason said as he added, "What if the opposite's true.. I mean since we're playing the what if game, apparently.. What if she wants you around, and she actually needs her mother?"

The thought soothed Sam a little, but not much. She'd regretted every single day since doing it, giving her daughter up, but it'd been the best and safest thing to do for her daughter at that time..

Alexis walked into her house, and the first thing she noticed was that Sam was upset. She hugged her, then looked at Jason as if to ask, "What's going on now?"

"Mom, sit down.. We need to talk.. About my life before I came here... I mean I know I told you most of it.. But there's one thing I didn't tell you.. And I have to, because now, I have to ask you to do something for me.."

Alexis got a weird feeling in her stomach, she wasn't too sure about where this was heading in all honesty, but she took a deep breath and waved Kristina and Ethan in, as she said "Whatever is wrong, Sam, you know you have us."

"When I was 'Angela Monroe', I was raped.. So yes, mom, you were right when you guessed after Franco did it that it wasn't the first time it happened to me. I found out I was pregnant as a result.."

Alexis sighed and then asked, "What did you do, Sam?" fearing her daughter was about to tell her she had an abortion.. But Sam said quietly, "I had no choice mom, I was too young, I was too immature, and I didn't know how to raise a kid.. I gave her up for adoption.. And now I want to find her.. At least find out if she's okay."

Kristina and Molly looked at one another, their jaws dropped. Sam had another child? For a few moments, Alexis sat there stunned and she hugged her daughter as Sam got all the crying out. Handing Sam a tissue, she smiled and said "I'll make some calls tonight.. I think I can make the agency give me the records for your baby's adoption."

"I'm already looking into the area I gave her up for adoption in.. It's in Tennessee. I haven't found any leads yet." Sam muttered, biting her lower lip as her sisters hugged her and then said firmly, "We'll all help. We'll bring her home, Sam. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I was ashamed I'd done it, looking back, especially after I lost Lila." Sam muttered as Jason gave her hand a squeeze and then said calmly to Alexis, "All she's got to go on is the fact that apparently, nobody ever adopted the little girl. Beyond that, the trail ends.. You know how the system is.."

Alexis nodded as Rafe muttered, "Tell me about it. It could take years to even find a name, none of the states really enforce any kind of record keeping.. I should know, John had to go through fire before he could sign to be my foster parent.."

"It won't take years. When we make up our mind to do something, we get it done.. Don't we girls?"

"This is very true, actually."

Jason chuckled and then said "I told her if she wanted to find her daughter, she'd have everyone's help." as he looked at her and smiled, mouthing, "Everything will work out, babe. I promise."

Sam nodded and took a deep breath. One of the harder parts was out of the way now, all she had to do was keep trying to find what she could, and let her mother make calls, take care of getting the records.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Gotta say, I'm really, really ecstatic and surprised pleasantly by the response to this story. I had a few people who thought that Aurora will be Lila.. She's not. I'm not sure how familiar you guys are with Sam's past BEFORE Port Charles, but for a while, she was sort of a con woman, she went by the name Angela Monroe, so no, Sonny's NOT Aurora's father.. I wanted to clarify that before i got any farther into the story, because she's going to be paired with Morgan.  
**

**I want to think every single one of you who reviewed, added and favorited me, I'm over the moon right now, because I honestly don't think I write worth a damn, and I sort of thought that the stories I posted would just sit there. In light of that, I will definitely update and continue Bad Ideas and Good Intentions.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews guys, you all kick serious ass! **

**A little fun fact for you guys: I've sort of decided that Aurora/Morgan's unofficial themes are Addicted and The Sex Is Good, by Saving Abel.. Not sure why, but when I wrote that kiss in the last chapter, I started to hum the lyrics to The Sex is Good.**

**Okay, so I'm pretty sure it was because I was seeing it in my head as I wrote it, and I was feeling more than a little frisky but yeah, you get it. Anyway, now that I'm done being completely and totally inappropriate, I'll just get on with the chapter.**

**Latest update: OMFG! I know you guys saw that shit on the show today, am I right? It's going to be epic... But it won't be happening here sadly. My story's too far in already AND this is set AFTER the gambling storyline that's running currently.**

**In other breaking news: I have now devised a playlist for this pairing. I enjoy writing for them, I'm even working on some drabbles set post this story now.. The playlist is...**

**Too Close- Alex Clare**

**What's Left Of Me - Nick Lachey**

**The Sex Is Good - Saving Abel**

**Addicted - Saving Abel**

**Never Grow Up - Taylor Swift.. (even though I hate her, I sort of imagine that song being a song Aurora would sing to Ayane.)**

**My Little Girl- Tim McGraw.. (also another song pertaining to Ayane, this time, her relationship with Morgan.)**

**Badass - Saliva (for those upcoming ex on Morgan ass kicking scenes i have in mind)**

**She's Everything To Me - Brad Paisley**

**Holdin On To Heaven - Nickelback**

**Savin Me - Nickelback**

**Crazy - KCi and Jojo**

**Let's Just Get Married - Next**

**All My Life - KCi and Jojo**

**Lips Of An Angel - Hinder**

**Shoulda - Hinder**

**That's it so far.. Adding songs with each new chapter I write and inspiration I have for the future of this. **

**LOVE YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND ENCOURAGEMENT! KISSES AND HUGS!**

** A lot going on in this chapter, so it's going to be split into three shorter 'scenes' so its' easier for reading. First, in this part, Dante meets Aurora and Ayane.. Will he buy into it? **

* * *

The knock on the door thankfully saved Dante and Lulu from the argument they'd been about to have. Dealing with her amnesia was hard at times, and it hurt Dante like hell almost all the time. His own wife didn't even remember him. He sighed as he looked at Lulu and then said quietly, "Just stay.. Please?" before going to the door.

When he opened it, he gaped at his younger brother Morgan, who was standing in the doorway, arms around a girl who looked like she were ready to bolt at any moment, and playing with a baby who just happened to have black hair and green eyes. Dante raked his hand through his hair and then said "Wow.. Okay, you come in. Sit down, and start talking now, buddy. What's going on?"

"You mean dad didn't call you yet?"

"No, but Michael came by earlier, told me you had something you'd probably tell me later. So, spill it."

Lulu sat down and looked at the guy sitting across from the man who kept claiming to be her husband as she held her head in her hand and tried to remember something.

"This is my little brother, Morgan, Lulu." Dante said as Lulu smiled a little and then said " I'm going for a jog. Do not come looking for me, Dante, I mean it. I just.. I can't with you right now, okay, it's too much pressure."

She grabbed her coat and ran out, and Morgan looked from Dante to Lulu and then asked, "What the hell was that about?"

"Remember when Lulu was missing? Well, we found her. But she can't remember anyone. And she thinks that bastard Stavros was her husband, and not me." Dante said quietly, as he looked at his brother and then at the baby Morgan held in his lap.

"Okay, are you going to explain this to me, or are we playing the guessing game now?" Dante asked as Morgan smiled and then said "This is my girlfriend, Aurora, and this is my daughter, Ayane. Wanna hold her?"

Something about that statement struck Dante as off, but when he actually sat and looked at Aurora, he noticed she looked almost freakishly exactly like a younger Sam McCall Morgan.

"Yes, Dante, we're both aware of it." Morgan chuckled as he noticed the same look that Sonny, Carly AND his brother Michael had given Aurora. "It's just a coincidence she looks a lot like Sam."

"Yeah, probably so." Dante said as he tried to get his head around his baby brother becoming a father before he ever got to, and then around the fact that Morgan made an adult decision that for once wasn't going to wind up getting him killed. And the kid actually looked happy about it. But still, something wasn't sitting well with Dante, so he asked, "Can I talk to you in the kitchen a second, Morgan?"

"Sure." Morgan muttered as he looked at Aurora who really looked like she were freaking out now. Were they about to be caught by Dante?

He hoped not, because he remembered Aurora saying that she'd leave so he didn't get in trouble, if her ex showed up, or they were caught by his family in a lie.

"Okay, level with me, kiddo.. Something's up. Aurora looks like she wants to bolt for the door any second, and she's on edge." Dante said as Morgan laughed and then silently thanked god that it were a simple concern he could explain away.

"Nothing. She just gets really, really nervous around people. She's had a really rough life." Morgan explained, which was the honest truth, given what he knew about her now. So not everything they were telling his family was a complete and total crock of shit.

In some ways, this made him feel a lot better. He hated to lie, but he hated the thought of something happening to Aurora or her baby. And he was starting to feel things for her, so he wanted to get the chance to get to know her, see where this went with them.

"So, did you meet her during the gambling thing too?" Dante asked in concern as he looked at Morgan, then added, "Sorry, I'm just worried about you. I mean you almost got yourself killed because you listened to that one girl, Kiki."

"Actually, I did. But we didn't meet on the gambling site, exactly, I mean we did, but we didn't. Her friends played it, and she liked to sit back and make fun of them. We started talking over messenger, then she FINALLY agreed to meet me offline."

"And Ayane.. She was pregnant during all of this, with Ayane?"

"Most of it, yeah, that's why it took me so long to finally come to you guys. I made damn sure she was hidden somewhere first."

Dante nodded. For now, all the things that didn't make sense did. But if they were up to something, knowing his and Morgan's father, or their mothers, they'd figure it out in a hurry and put a stop to it.

He sort of got the feeling that if there was more to all this, Morgan was doing it for a good reason, this time.

Morgan was amazed at how easily it was to say everything he'd been having to repeat almost verbatim to everyone. Every day she stayed, it got that much again, he knew now he did have feelings for her, so that was probably why it was so easy to say all this stuff, pretend like it was all true.

Because as shocking as it seemed, he kinda wished it was true.

"So.. Lulu can't remember anyone.. That's gotta hurt."

"It does." Dante said as he added, "I'm sort of afraid that Stavros did permanent damage."

Aurora watched them talking as she held Ayane, and looked at her daughter. She should leave, she knew this. Morgan was going to entirely too much trouble for her, she wasn't worth this much trouble, or even half this much trouble. Everyone she'd ever known in her life made it a point to make sure she knew that she was worthless and expendable. She bit her thumb as she watched intently, trying to figure out what was going on by their body language, and finally, they walked back into the den.

Morgan smiled as he flopped back down onto the couch beside Aurora and then said "I was just explaining to Dante why you were so scared. I forgot to tell him you weren't really good at meeting new people, and you were worried nobody in my family would like you." as he slid her a sly wink when Dante wasn't looking, to sort of clue her into the fact that nobody was onto them, yet.

Aurora breathed a little easier, but reminded herself that she probably did need to leave soon so his neck didn't wind up in a sling because of her. It would only be a matter of time until her ex caught up to her, and she knew how crazy and violent the guy was, and she had feelings for Morgan. She didn't want him hurt because of her.

It shocked her as she sat there, and realized that yes, she was falling for him, and she was already too far in to stop herself, throw up her defenses again. She blinked then shook the thoughts from her mind as she leaned against him and then asked, "You said just now, your wife can't remember you?"

"Yeah.. It's a long story. And a very fucked up one. But the gist of it is that some guy kidnapped her, held her hostage and then brainwashed her to the point that she can't remember me, her family, her friends, her life before the guy who had her as a hostage. Which wouldn't be so bad if she weren't pregnant."

Aurora bit her lip and found herself hoping that someone else hadn't had to go through what she went through. But she didn't know Dante well enough to ask if his wife were pregnant by him or the man who'd held her hostage, and she didn't want to cause problems by asking. But she wouldn't wish what happened to her, on anyone.

And Lulu seemed like a nice girl.

Lulu walked back in and Dante introduced Ayane and Aurora to her, as Morgan's girlfriend and daughter and Lulu smiled then asked, "Can I hold the baby?"

"Sure." Aurora said as Lulu took Ayane from her and smiled, making cooing noises at the baby she was holding. She found herself wondering how in the hell she was going to raise a kid with a man she barely remembered, in a town she couldn't remember. Interacting with her family was hard enough, interacting with Dante was even harder, especially with them having just found out she was pregnant earlier in the month.

Hell, she couldn't even remember if she loved the man sitting next to her on the sofa or not. And in some ways, she envied Aurora and Dante's brother, they seemed to really be in love. Sneaking looks at one another, subtle hand squeezes, Morgan's lips brushing Aurora's forehead.

Lulu found herself getting angry, because she couldn't remember how it felt to be in love with someone like that. She held the little girl a little longer, and then smiling told Morgan, politely, even though she didn't remember him from a hole in the ground, due to her amnesia, "Congratulations, Morgan. And I'm guessing she's already got you wrapped around her finger."

Morgan nodded as he watched the tension between his oldest brother and his sister in law. He felt so bad for them. Not knowing your husband, not knowing how much you loved someone. He hated that it'd happened to Dante and Lulu because they'd only just gotten married, and now they were having this thrown at them. He smiled and said quietly, sort of shocked to be admitting it, meaning it when he said it, "Yeah. They both do, actually."

Aurora's cheeks heated up a bit and she kept her eyes trained on Ayane, who she was feeding a bottle to at the moment. There'd been something in his voice when he said that, answering Lulu. And she knew that she shouldn't be, but she felt the same way about him, in return.

As soon as they left the apartment, Lulu sighed and looking at Dante said "Relax. Stop reading into things so much. " before opening a jar of peanut butter and smearing it over some bread, taking a bite.

"What'd you think?" Lulu asked as Dante shrugged and said "Not too sure yet. I'm guessing you calmed down?"

"A little bit, yes. Please just stop trying to make me remember you though. Maybe if you don't pressure me so much, I'll do it on my own." Lulu said as she asked, " So.. Do you think they're going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I just hope there's not something Morgan isn't telling everyone. I'm afraid there is, but they seem happy, it seemed real enough for me. I just can't believe he did all of this without even saying a word to anyone. I talked to him about it, he seemed set in his mind that he was going to stay with them. I just hope they can make it work out."

Mentally, he did hope they could make it work out, and that if there was something they weren't telling that they eventually told someone. But Dante got the feeling that his brother wasn't actually lying, he did feel the way he said he felt. It didn't matter how they met, or what was going on, he could just tell that they did feel something for one another, and it was strong.

Now if only his wife would remember the way they felt that way about one another.

"I actually liked her, she seemed like a nice girl." he said as he sat down on the couch and flipped through the tv, trying to get his head around his youngest brother being a father, being serious about a girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Gotta say, I'm really, really ecstatic and surprised pleasantly by the response to this story. I had a few people who thought that Aurora will be Lila.. She's not. I'm not sure how familiar you guys are with Sam's past BEFORE Port Charles, but for a while, she was sort of a con woman, she went by the name Angela Monroe, so no, Sonny's NOT Aurora's father.. I wanted to clarify that before i got any farther into the story, because she's going to be paired with Morgan.  
**

**I want to think every single one of you who reviewed, added and favorited me, I'm over the moon right now, because I honestly don't think I write worth a damn, and I sort of thought that the stories I posted would just sit there. In light of that, I will definitely update and continue Bad Ideas and Good Intentions.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews guys, you all kick serious ass! **

**A little fun fact for you guys: I've sort of decided that Aurora/Morgan's unofficial themes are Addicted and The Sex Is Good, by Saving Abel.. Not sure why, but when I wrote that kiss in the last chapter, I started to hum the lyrics to The Sex is Good.**

**Okay, so I'm pretty sure it was because I was seeing it in my head as I wrote it, and I was feeling more than a little frisky but yeah, you get it. Anyway, now that I'm done being completely and totally inappropriate, I'll just get on with the chapter.**

**Latest update: OMFG! I know you guys saw that shit on the show today, am I right? It's going to be epic... But it won't be happening here sadly. My story's too far in already AND this is set AFTER the gambling storyline that's running currently.**

**In other breaking news: I have now devised a playlist for this pairing. I enjoy writing for them, I'm even working on some drabbles set post this story now.. The playlist is...**

**Too Close- Alex Clare**

**What's Left Of Me - Nick Lachey**

**The Sex Is Good - Saving Abel**

**Addicted - Saving Abel**

**Never Grow Up - Taylor Swift.. (even though I hate her, I sort of imagine that song being a song Aurora would sing to Ayane.)**

**My Little Girl- Tim McGraw.. (also another song pertaining to Ayane, this time, her relationship with Morgan.)**

**Badass - Saliva (for those upcoming ex on Morgan ass kicking scenes i have in mind)**

**She's Everything To Me - Brad Paisley**

**Holdin On To Heaven - Nickelback**

**Savin Me - Nickelback**

**Crazy - KCi and Jojo**

**Let's Just Get Married - Next**

**All My Life - KCi and Jojo**

**Lips Of An Angel - Hinder**

**Shoulda - Hinder**

**That's it so far.. Adding songs with each new chapter I write and inspiration I have for the future of this. **

**LOVE YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND ENCOURAGEMENT! KISSES AND HUGS!**

** A lot going on in this chapter, so it's going to be split into three shorter 'scenes' so its' easier for reading. And now, we have Molly meeting Morgan's 'girlfriend' and child.. Will she notice the resemblance? Is anyone going to put two and two together? Also, is Sam any closer to finding her child? Has Carly figured out something, do you think?  
**

* * *

SAM AND JASON'S APARTMENT

Sam stared at the fax her mother sent over, and smiled to herself. She had a name to the daughter she'd given up all those years ago. She finally knew her daughter's name. It wasn't much, but it was a start. Jason stood behind his wife, massaging her shoulders as he propped his chin on the top of her head and then said "It's a start, right?"

She nodded and then said quietly, "Now I just have to find Aurora. And knowing her name only raises all sorts of other questions about her. I swear, I'll go insane with questions before I find my daughter, Jason." as a voice spoke up from the door and Carly stepped in as she said quietly, "No, you won't."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just a hunch, I mean it might just be some weird coincidence.." Carly said as Jason looked at her impatiently and said "Carly, if you know something, spit it out."

Carly took a deep breath and said "Morgan's girlfriend looks a lot like you.. At first, I thought it was a coincidence.. But when you read the name off just now.. Nevermind forget it, this is weird, even for Port Charles standards..."

Sam groaned.. At the rate her friend was going right now, it'd be hours before Carly worked around to revealing whatever it was she knew, how she even knew it, and what she wanted out of the deal. Then Sam's temper flared for a moment and she asked stiffly, "And how the hell do you even know I have a daughter I gave up for adoption?"

"That night you were so bad off at the Floating Rib, you told me on the ride back to my townhouse. I just never said anything because you asked me not to, and.. I'd sort of forgotten it until I saw the girl the other day."

"You think you saw her? Where?" Sam asked, her ears perking, as she sat straighter up on the couch and stared intently at her former enemy turned friend and waited... And waited... Carly seemed to be having trouble saying whatever it was that she was about to say.

"I'm probably wrong, I mean you're the PI, not me.."

"Carly, damn it, tell me" Sam exclaimed as Carly looked at Sam and said quietly, "Morgan bought her and her 5 month old baby home to meet me.. He says she's his girlfriend, that the baby is his daughter." as she sat down, the weight of the words hitting Sam like a punch to the stomach.

"Wait.. She. .. How would she even know Morgan? I gave her up in Tennessee."

"That's where his boarding school and the college he went to were, Sam."

"And she.. She's got a baby?" Sam asked, repeating what Carly told her, trying to process, while Jason said "Babe, Carly's right.. She could be wrong about this.. Just because the girl looked a little like you, and she happens to be named Aurora could be coincidence."

"Or it could be her, Jason." Sam insisted, going with her gut feeling, but not sure what to do with that now, given what Carly just told her. And then she found herself asking, "Was she involved in that gambling thing with him?"

Carly shook her head and said with a smile, "No, his first instinct, which as a mother, I am very proud of, was to hide her and their daughter somewhere. That's even saying I believe what they told me.."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just get the feeling there is a lot more to it than what Morgan told me."

"Define a lot more, Carly.." Sam ventured as Jason could tell his wife was already in motherly freakout mode, and she'd convinced herself that Carly wasn't mistaken. "First you need to follow up the lead your mom got you, Sam.. remember what you always say about being an investigator and finding the truth?"

"Yeah, but there is an exception to everything Jason.."

"Jason's right, Sam.. Don't just go by what I'm telling you. Check into the name Alexis got for you from the agency first. Then if the trail leads back to what I just told you, we'll talk." Carly said firmly as she stood and said "I wanted to stop by and tell you that.. Just in case. I knew you were looking for your daughter, because I heard you talking to Alexis earlier, and I wanted to say something then, but.."

"You didn't want my mom or me, going postal, just in case you were wrong." Sam finished as Jason kissed her and then said "I'll go get Danny, because he's awake, you get to work. You have a daughter to find, babe."

KELLYS DINER

"Okay, Morgan, what are you into this time?" Molly asked as she and Kristina and Rafe walked in, sitting down at the booth, waiting. Kristina looked from Morgan to the girl sitting next to him, and then to the baby and then back at the girl sitting by her half brother.

"Wow.. You look a lot like my sister, Sam." Kristina said as she added, "I'm Kristina, Morgan's half sister."

"I'm Aurora."

"She's my girlfriend." Morgan said as he put his arm around the back of Aurora's side of the booth and smiled.

Molly stared at the girl intently as she let her mind go to work. She knew two things for certain, thanks to being an attentive and snoopy type girl.. For one thing, her sister had given up a girl who would be Aurora's age, for adoption. And another, the girls name was Aurora, according to the paperwork her mother filed on her sister's behalf to get the name.

Rafe leaned in and whispered, "Isn't Aurora your niece's.." as Molly elbowed her boyfriend lightly and then leaned in and said "Not here.. There's probably tons of girls named Aurora, Rafe.."

He nodded solemnly then smiled and said "Cute baby." as Morgan said brightly, "She's actually my daughter." and watched Kristina and Molly both gape in shock. "Wait.. Whoa.. Morgan, was she in the gambling thing? Because Dad will be pissed if.."

"No. That happened while I was having a nervous breakdown about being a dad, K." Morgan said quietly as Kristina said "Oh." and then asked, "Can I hold her?"

Aurora smiled and handed Ayane to Kristina, who smiled and bonced the little girl on her knee a little, and talked to her, while looking at her, closely.. If Aurora was Sam's daughter, then maybe Ayane had the 'Davis' birthmark..

She and her sister both wound up with a mole somewhere on their upper body, whether it be face, neck or shoulder... Looking at Aurora, she spotted a mole above her upper lip and biting her lip, she made a mental note to tell her mom later.

In the meantime, Molly was still in think mode, because she had a feeling there was a lot that Aurora and Morgan weren't telling them and it was really, really bugging her, because she knew how Morgan tended to get in a lot of trouble at times.

"What's up?" Morgan asked as he looked at his half sister, and then his cousin, a brow raised. Okay, if his parents believed it, and his brothers believed it, why were Kristina and Molly having such a hard time buying it?

"Nothing, we're just in shock, that's all." Molly said as Kristina laughed gently and said "Yeah. I mean not too long ago, it was Kiki Jerome and the gambling thing, and now, it's you having a girlfriend and daughter that you didn't tell anyone about." Morgan laughed and then said quietly, "I wanted to, believe me."

And it was really getting way too easy to say that line. Because he was starting to find himself wishing even more that it weren't a lie to protect her, because he was falling for her and he liked it.

"But you couldn't, right? I mean those thugs that worked you over, if they'd known about them.." Rafe ventured as Morgan said "Exactly, man. There is no way in hell I was going to do anything to indicate I had a girlfriend and a kid on the way. So, I made Aurora hide out."

Aurora nodded and then studied the two girls sitting across from her at the table. They looked entirely too much like her, and she felt this odd connection to them both that she couldn't explain. She put it off to an overactive imagination, or hoping that her mother would be found easily, not like the years Aurora knew it'd probably take, and dismissed the thought and feeling they gave her from her mind.

Molly took Ayane next, and she smiled as she held her and 'talked' to her, Ayane reaching for her hair. The baby did look a lot like Morgan did, coloring and eyes, hair color, so she sort of felt like they might be telling the truth..

"So, how'd you guys meet? My brother's not the smoothest." Kristina joked as Morgan glared, but started telling the story the way they'd been telling everyone else, Aurora, to her surprise, finishing it. He looked at her, smiled and held her gaze for a few moments.

Okay, now that he wasn't imagining.. The way she looked just now, looked like she might just be returning the feelings he felt. And if she were, this would make him really, really happy.

Because maybe then she'd stay around.

Molly and Kristina had both had their doubts until Morgan answered her question about how they'd met. When they both told how, and then looked at one another, Kristina smiled to herself and shoved the doubts she had had moments before out of her mind.

As did Molly. Rafe smirked and then said jokingly, "When you start finishing each other's sentences, then start to worry, man."

Molly pouted and then said "Hey.. I can't help it we think too much alike."

"Okay, alright, so it's not a bad thing. But it's weird, it's like she can get in my head." Rafe admitted with a shrug as Kristina said "Oh knock it off. At least you don't have to keep a leash on your man 90 percent of the time." as Ethan walked in and all but fell over coughing as he looked at Morgan and Aurora and then the baby, before doing the 'man thing' and high fiving Morgan, as he smirked, which earned him a pinch in the ribs from Kristina.

"Love, you didn't have to pinch so hard." Ethan muttered as Kristina asked, "Okay, so where the heck were you this time?"

"There's this guy down at the docks, said he had a motorcycle."

"Oh no.. Not just no, Ethan Lovett, but hell no." Kristina said as Aurora laughed and turned to Morgan, a teasing grin and said "And that definitely applies to you. I've ridden with you in a car, and.."

"My driving is NOT that bad, babe.. If I remember correctly, you're the one who took up two parking spaces at my dad's coffee shop yesterday afternoon when we took Ayane by to see my dad."

"Right, and you weren't the one who backed over the garbage bin on the curb? Or likes to make rolling stops?"

"Hey.. I stop."

Kristina and Aurora as well as Molly also said "Yeah, exactly five seconds too late." and then looked at one another.

Okay, now that was weird.

They started to laugh and Ethan and Rafe and Morgan all groaned then said "This is not good."

"Nope, this is the farthest thing from good, mates." Ethan muttered as he grazed his lips to Kristina's forehead when she pouted up at him, and Rafe added, "Nope, it's really, really bad actually. Next they'll all be ganging up on us and stuff." as he slid his arm around Molly, smiling as he quickly added, "Just kidding, Molly, don't pout."

"I'm not."

"You are, sis." Kristina joked.

As soon as Molly and Kristina, Ethan and Rafe left the diner, Molly said quietly, "Did you feel this odd sort of connection to that girl?"

"Thank God I'm not the only one.. Especially when we all said the same thing at the same time. I mean it was weird. But not in a bad way."

"Should we tell Sam?" Kristina asked seconds later as Molly shrugged and said "It could be a coincidence.." before trailing off, lost in thought. If it were a coincidence, it was the weirdest one she'd ever seen.

And it still didn't explain the other feeling she got, that there was more to it than met the eye.

"They're so cute together though." Kristina said as Ethan muttered, "Still in bloody shock.. Morgan's got a kid." as he pulled Kristina closer. By the time the sisters had gotten home, they'd convinced themselves that there was just too much there to have it be a coincidence... wasn't there?

It can't have been that easy to find their sister Sam's daughter.. Could it?


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Gotta say, I'm really, really ecstatic and surprised pleasantly by the response to this story. I had a few people who thought that Aurora will be Lila.. She's not. I'm not sure how familiar you guys are with Sam's past BEFORE Port Charles, but for a while, she was sort of a con woman, she went by the name Angela Monroe, so no, Sonny's NOT Aurora's father.. I wanted to clarify that before i got any farther into the story, because she's going to be paired with Morgan.  
**

**I want to think every single one of you who reviewed, added and favorited me, I'm over the moon right now, because I honestly don't think I write worth a damn, and I sort of thought that the stories I posted would just sit there. In light of that, I will definitely update and continue Bad Ideas and Good Intentions.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews guys, you all kick serious ass! **

**A little fun fact for you guys: I've sort of decided that Aurora/Morgan's unofficial themes are Addicted and The Sex Is Good, by Saving Abel.. Not sure why, but when I wrote that kiss in the last chapter, I started to hum the lyrics to The Sex is Good.**

**Okay, so I'm pretty sure it was because I was seeing it in my head as I wrote it, and I was feeling more than a little frisky but yeah, you get it. Anyway, now that I'm done being completely and totally inappropriate, I'll just get on with the chapter.**

**Latest update: OMFG! I know you guys saw that shit on the show today, am I right? It's going to be epic... But it won't be happening here sadly. My story's too far in already AND this is set AFTER the gambling storyline that's running currently.**

**In other breaking news: I have now devised a playlist for this pairing. I enjoy writing for them, I'm even working on some drabbles set post this story now.. The playlist is...**

**Too Close- Alex Clare**

**What's Left Of Me - Nick Lachey**

**The Sex Is Good - Saving Abel**

**Addicted - Saving Abel**

**Never Grow Up - Taylor Swift.. (even though I hate her, I sort of imagine that song being a song Aurora would sing to Ayane.)**

**My Little Girl- Tim McGraw.. (also another song pertaining to Ayane, this time, her relationship with Morgan.)**

**Badass - Saliva (for those upcoming ex on Morgan ass kicking scenes i have in mind)**

**She's Everything To Me - Brad Paisley**

**Holdin On To Heaven - Nickelback**

**Savin Me - Nickelback**

**Crazy - KCi and Jojo**

**Let's Just Get Married - Next**

**All My Life - KCi and Jojo**

**Lips Of An Angel - Hinder**

**Shoulda - Hinder**

**That's it so far.. Adding songs with each new chapter I write and inspiration I have for the future of this. **

**LOVE YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND ENCOURAGEMENT! KISSES AND HUGS!**

** A lot going on in this chapter, so it's going to be split into three shorter 'scenes' so its' easier for reading. HUGE DRAMA GOING DOWN HERE. But this story is a long way from over, trust me. ;p THERE'S STILL A LOT MORE LEFT. You haven't seen the last of the ex, and Morgan and Aurora are only just maybe getting a beginning (i realize they're slightly related, but if you look at the town, nearly everyone there would be at some point, and yeah.. I'm still going to pair her with Morgan, because it's not like they're brother/sister. Just a heads up on that.) and now, will Aurora and her daughter bond with their new family? Could someone in Morgan's not so distant past be coming back to stir things up?  
**

**Trust me, this is a long way from over. :) I just had to do this when it popped into my head as the reveal. I thought it fit the overall theme of GH for the most part, because hey, bizarre things always happen there.:)**

**HOpe you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

"Are you sure you heard your brother and Aurora correctly, Michael?" Starr asked in concern as she looked at her boyfriend, Michael, her hand in her thick blonde hair, waiting. If what he was saying was true, then it didn't make sense.

"Yes. I heard them talking about it. How he's not letting her leave, because she and Ayane are in danger. Then I heard her say that she wasn't letting him get in any deeper than he'd done already, in lying to everyone."

Starr knit her brows. Why on Earth was Morgan lying about Aurora being his girlfriend, Ayane being his child? She sighed and sat down, taking in what Michael seemed convinced were true and then she asked quietly, "So are you going to confront him, or tell your parents, or what?"

"If he doesn't come to me soon, I'm going to confront him about it. If I go to Mom and Dad, and Aurora and Ayane are in danger, it only makes it worse on them. And for some reason, my little brother's hell bent on protecting them both.

"Because he's in love with her." Starr stated as she smiled then added, "And I'm betting he doesn't even actually realize that yet."

Michael sighed and sat there, trying to process what he'd heard Aurora and Morgan sort of arguing about earlier, her not wanting him to get into anything she bought on herself. Then he actually sat, started thinking and thought about the night she came there, a few old scars he'd seen on her.

"I think I know why he is doing it.. If I'm right, then Aurora's probably hiding from an abusive ex or something, maybe her baby's real father. Morgan knows how our grandmother Adele got treated by his stepfather Deke, and he wouldn't let someone go through the same thing. I wouldn't be able to do it either." Michael muttered, as he wondered then just how bad this guy Aurora was running from really was.

"That does make sense. I mean the other day, I noticed an old burn on her arm, near her wrist and I asked about it, she told me something I knew had to be a lie, because she just didn't look comfortable doing it. Then when I asked her what really happened, she told me she'd rather not talk about it, said it was before she met Morgan, and walked out here." Starr said as they looked at one another and then Michael said "If we figured it out, or overheard them, it's not long before Mom or Dad, or even Dante figure out what's going on. Maybe I should confront him about it, see what happens."

"I think you should. It might help them realize a few things too." Starr said as the door opened and Morgan and Aurora walked in, with Ayane asleep in Morgan's arms. "I can't believe she likes baseball."

"Yeah, your dad's turning her into a Yankees fan though." Aurora said as she smiled at Morgan and said "Thanks. For today, I mean. For a little while, it almost felt.." in his ear.

"Anytime." he whispered back, both of them completely oblivious to Michael and Starr watching and sitting in the den, until Michael cleared his throat.

"I heard you guys earlier.. Arguing about you leaving, about how the truth and your ex were going to catch up to you sooner or later, and you didn't want Morgan getting himself into it, getting hurt." Michael said as Aurora went pale and bit her lip, then Morgan groaned, his hand sliding through his hair as he paced in front of the playpen he'd just lain Ayane down in, before turning to his brother and asking grimly, "Let me guess. You told Mom and Dad, right?"

"Actually, no. But we do want you both to be straight with us about what's going on.. And are you really together?"

Morgan sighed and then looked at Aurora who said quietly, "I can't blame them for being pissed, Morgan, I should never have let you involve yourself." before looking at her hands.

Michael spoke up and said "I don't blame him actually. I probably would have done the same thing, given the circumstances.. But how bad is this guy? And is he Ayane's father?"

"Michael that's none of your.." Morgan started but trailed off, seeing the warning glare his brother gave him as Aurora sighed and said "No, he's not. And I'd really rather not talk about the person who is, because if I ever see him again, I'll kill him."

Michael got a sick feeling in his stomach that he knew what she was getting at, and he asked again, "How bad is your ex?"

"Let's put it this way.. He's found me in the last 6 places I've ran to, and he's nearly managed to cause me to wreck, he actually tried to beat me in a public place, and he's even went as far as to try and take Ayane, then sell her off. He thinks she's in the way of his attention, and he's obsessed with me. So I should really be going, because if he shows up here, it's going to go badly. And I'll kill him if he hurts your brother or my daughter. I don't care what he does to me."

Michael looked at her a moment. He could tell she meant it, she wasn't lying, and he was going into thought mode, because he knew that Morgan was doing the right thing, but as per usual, he'd went about it the completely wrong way.

"Why not just tell at least me or Dante, Morgan?" Michael asked as Morgan looked at him a moment and then said quietly, "Because, Mike.. I wasn't going to risk you or Dante running back to Mom and Dad, and them doing all but paying her off to leave town. She does not need to be on the run, she's got a baby. And.."

Aurora sighed and said "Look, Morgan, I should have thought of all of this before I just went off trusting the first guy who was a little nice to me then. But I didn't, so it's my fault. You said if we got caught out, or my ex showed up, you'd just let me and Ayane leave. You have to let us go, Morgan, it's the only way you won't get hurt for something that's not even your fight or mistake to begin with. Trust me, you'll find someone better and this time you won't have to lie to everyone you care about."

Michael and Starr looked at them and said "We're gonna go down to the diner so you two can talk. Do you guys want anything?"

Morgan shook his head, he suddenly lost his appetite. Today had been going so well, it even felt real. Now thanks to his brother being nosy, this was going to happen, and he might be losing both of them before he ever really got a chance to make her fall for him.

Once they'd walked out, Aurora sighed and sank back on the couch as she said quietly, "Morgan, I don't want you getting into serious shit with your family because of me.. Or getting in the middle of this thing with my ex. It's something I got myself into, I'll get myself out. I have to."

He moved to sit on the couch by her and then tilted her chin up, making her look at him. "No, you don't. And you weren't stupid. You thought he wasn't a bad guy. Everybody makes mistakes. Look, I know you're hell bent on leaving, but what if you found your mother?"

"Morgan, the woman gave me up for adoption then left town and as far as I can tell so far, changed her name.. She's not going to want me showing up at her door, with my kid, it'd be wrong of me to even think she would." Aurora said as she sighed and then said "It really sucks though, because if we hadn't met like this.."

"What?"

"I could have eventually fallen for you. I was starting to, actually. But I don't want to be a danger to you. It's bad enough my stupidity made me a danger to my baby girl." Aurora said as she dared to look up just a little at him, just in time to see the smile that spread slowly across his face.

"So stay. Look, this can still work. You aren't doing anything but making a bad thing worse if you two leave like this again. He'll keep catching up to you and then he'll eventually get tired of it and.." Morgan said as he pictured all of the things that could possibly happen to her, if she and Ayane went off alone.

"Hell with it." he muttered as he leaned over and pulled her onto his lap, pulling her into a heated kiss, hoping that just maybe somehow, she'd see she needed to be here, he could and would do literally anything to keep her safe, keep Ayane safe.

They were becoming more and more 'his girls' every single day that went by.

Down the street, in the diner, Michael and Starr sat in a booth discussing a way that Aurora and her daughter didn't have to leave, and a way to keep Morgan out of danger. Michael remembered something he'd heard during the earlier conversation, something about her having been trying to find her birth mother in a nearby town, the sole reason for her even coming through Port Charles.

And then it hit him...

"Hang on.. I think I just figured something out. My mom was talking earlier, and she casually mentioned how Aurora looks a lot like Sam, right?"

"Yeah, but it's impossible that they're related unless.." Starr trailed off, then asked, "Michael, what aren't you telling me?"

Standing, Michael grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the booth and then ran outside, almost dragging her. "Slow down, Michael." Starr called out, trying to keep the same pace as him.

When he stopped walking, they were standing at Jason and Sam's apartment building.

"I'm gonna ask Jason something. Because I remembered hearing Aurora mention something about her having been adopted when I overheard everything earlier. And I remembered her saying the name of the woman who gave her up.. I just wanna check something, I mean I might be wrong, but.."

Jason opened the door to see Michael and Starr standing in it, Michael looking like he was on the verge of bursting if he didn't say something. Michael peeked in and waved at Sam, then shut the door.

"What names did Sam use when she was pulling cons?" Michael asked quietly as Jason raised a brow then asked, "Why?"

"Just curious."

"Angela Monroe, a few others.. The only one she's really used for a long time was Angela Monroe. Why, Michael?" Jason asked his nephew as he crossed his arms, eyeing him intently.

"That's it. I need to tell you something, Uncle Jason.. And I need you not to flip out. Not yet." Michael said as Starr looked back and forth from male to male, mystified.

"What's going on?" she blurted out as Michael filled her in on the other things he'd overheard Aurora and Morgan talking about earlier, and then told Jason about his having confronted Aurora and Morgan just a few minutes before coming to the penthouse, and then them having told him the truth.

Jason blinked and then said "Hang on, let me get Sam." as he pulled the door to the apartment open and called out, "Hey babe?"

Sam stretched and rubbed her eyes. She'd been staring at the damn computer screen for almost five hours now and still nothing. She'd been just about to take a break when Jason came in and pulled her up from the couch.

"Jason, what is it?" she asked, knowing from the look in his eyes something was going on, not sure whether she liked it or not.

They walked into the den and Michael and Starr stood there, Michael pacing as he looked at Sam and then said "I found your daughter."

Sam looked at him and then asked, "How?"

"Morgan's protecting her from some jackass who's trying to hurt her. She used to date the guy, and he did all kinds of things to her, now she's managed to leave him and he's stalking her." Michael said as Sam blinked and then asked, "Whoa, wait.. She's here.. In Port Charles?"

"In our apartment." Starr spoke up as she added, "With her 5 month old daughter. And if she keeps running, chances are, it's going to just keep getting worse for her."

Sam started to slide on her jacket and then Michael said "Let me finish.. There's a huge chance that her ex is going to show up here, sooner or later.. And another huge chance that my brother's kind of, maybe falling for her.."

Sam groaned about this entire thing and then turned to Jason and said with a smirk, "Someone owes me remote priveleges.. And a full body massage. I told you my gut feeling was right when Carly came in here that night saying she thought she'd met Aurora."

"Why are we standing here then? Did you or did you not tell me also that you were going to find your daughter?" Jason asked, hiding a smirk as he said "Are they still there?"

Michael nodded and said "They were when we left. Aurora was hell bent on taking Ayane and running and hiding again, though. I hope that Morgan talked her out of it."

Just as they went to walk out of the penthouse, Kristina and Ethan and Molly and Rafe slid in, both of the girls trying to talk over one another. Jason finally got them to take turns talking and Kristina said excitedly, "We found her, sis. We didn't even realize it until a little while ago. I mean it has to be her, she had the same damn upper body birthmark and mole as all of us do.."

Molly nodded excitedly and then said "As soon as we figured out, Kristina told mom we were going for a drive and we came straight here. We wanted to surprise you."

Sam laughed and then said "She's been staying at Michael's with Morgan, right?" to double check and make sure there weren't two girls who looked alike running around.

In Port Charles, anything was possible, after all.

Morgan looked at Aurora and then said quietly, "Look.. Maybe if we just come out about it, and I tell Dante, he can figure something out, some way to get this guy when he shows up here.", pretty much grasping at anything that might make her stay at this point as he paced around his brother's apartment.

The knocking on the door drew them both out of their thoughts, and Morgan was about to go and answer it until a male called out, "Honey.. I'm home.."

Morgan growled and mouthed, "Bathroom, now." as he made sure she and Ayane were in the other room, door shut and something in front of it, before finally opening the door to the apartment and nailing the drunken and disheveled man standing on the other side with a solid right hook.

Jake smirked as he said "Well now.. We finally meet face to face.. So you're the little fucker who's trying to take what's mine."

"She's not a possession you fucking ape." Morgan growled as he felt his anger starting to rise, and sent a quick kick to the man's stomach, knocking the wind out of him momentarily. Jake got back up of course, and he grabbed Morgan, trying to choke him out.

Sam and Jason got off the elevator before Michael and Starr, or Kristina and Molly and their boyfriends did, and as soon as Sam saw the door swinging as if someone had all but kicked it in, she held up a finger and Jason went for his gun.

She raised a brow and he shrugged then mouthed, "It might come in handy?"

Just as they'd gotten close enough to hear the sounds of a fight from inside, the fight spilled into the hallway with Morgan pretty much controlling the pace as he held the man by the hair and headed towards a wall with his head, ramming him into it.

Jason chuckled and then muttered, "Alright, Morgan."

Jake got Morgan in a choke hold, his arm digging into the guy's throat as he smirked and then said "And lights out in.."

But the words died on his lips as he slumped forward, and Jason said "If you're gonna hit someone you ignorant piece of shit, don't brag, just do it." before stepping over him and helping his nephew off the floor.

"You alright, Morgan?"

"Jason?"

Michael spoke up as he said " Morgan, we need to talk. First, we need to call Dante, then we all need to talk.."

Morgan nodded, still wondering how in the hell everyone had managed to show up at exactly the right time. Granted, he could have kicked the guys ass 9 ways to Sunday, as angry as he had been and still was, but the fact remained..

Something was going on..

Sam looked in the apartment, her eyes scanning the room intently. Morgan spoke up and asked, "Who are you looking for?"

"My daughter." Sam said as she smiled at Morgan and watched him gaping back at her, trying to process what he was being told right now.

"Wait.. Your name's not Angela Monroe.."

"No, but it was.. I'm not exactly proud of that part of my life, but yes.. I'm Aurora's mother." Sam said as she asked, "Where is she?"

"I made her and Ayane hide in the bathroom.. Given that he's tried to make off with Ayane once before she came here, I wasn't taking any chances." Morgan said as he raked his hand through his hair and shot his brother a look before mouthing "Thanks, Mike."

He walked to the bathroom and opened the door then said "He's gone, babe." as he held out his hand, pulling Aurora up from where she and Ayane had been sitting, Aurora singing to her daughter to try and keep her quiet.

"He gave you a bloody lip."

"Yeah, well I'll live." Morgan said as he added, "I know you're here and you're both okay, that's what matters."

She checked him over carefully and Ayane reached for him. Morgan smiled and then said "That's not all though.. Remember how you were trying to find your mom when you came to town?"

"Yeah?"

"She's standing in the hallway, right now.. She's been here the whole damn time, actually.. If my brother hadn't overheard us arguing about you leaving earlier.." Morgan muttered as he leaned in, calming down a little now, pressing her against him as he hugged them both and said "Well? Didn't you at least want to meet her?"

"Yeah." Aurora said as she smiled.

She still had a really, really bad feeling that this wasn't over with her ex popping up, not even by a long shot, but she was pretty shocked that they'd found her mother.

Sam watched the girl walking out of the apartment, holding her daughter and then muttered, "I'm not sure how to handle being a grandmother.. That's weird.." as Jason chuckled and then said "A little, but hey, you can safely say you're the sexiest grandmother around, right?"

Sam gave him a dirty look and frogged him playfully then stood face to face with her daughter.

For a moment, neither one of them spoke. Sam pulled her into a hug and then said "I wished like hell so many times I never had to do that."

"It's fine. I mean I'm fine.. except this pesky ex thing, but I'm gonna figure out a way out of that one." Aurora said as Sam asked, "Can I hold her?"

"Sure.. I mean if you want to.." Aurora said carefully, as she handed her daughter to her mother.

Kristina and Molly hung back for a few minutes with Michael and Morgan and Starr, Rafe and Ethan as they watched. Kristina texted her mom and then said "I figured I should tell Mom what was going on.. We said we were going for a drive almost an hour and a half ago."

"So.. How do you think mom is going to take being a great grandma?" Molly asked as Michael groaned and then said "I need to call Dante.. This is gonna have to come out now, because the bastard actually showed up."

Sam surveyed the mess and then turned to Morgan and smiled as she said "I am so glad she was here and not running again." before turning to Aurora and asking in concern, "What on Earth were you thinking? Running eventually only makes it all worse."

"I was thinking that I had to get my baby girl away from that damn monster.. I just hate that he showed up here.. I didn't want Morgan to get himself in the shit this deep.." Aurora said as she looked at her mother, still largely shocked. If she were here, and she knew about her, then that meant she had to have been looking for her.. Didn't it?

Alexis grabbed her keys as soon as she read the text from Kristina and set off for Michael's apartment, laughing a little about the whole thing. Not much, she was still quite concerned, and not sure what to think about being a great grandmother, but she was happy Sam found the daughter she'd given up, because she knew from experience that it ate at you, especially if you never wanted to give up your own child in the first place.

She'd just parked and was sitting there, collecting herself when her cell phone rang and Sam said in a shocked tone, "I found my daughter, mom.. And my granddaughter.. If you want to meet her, she's.."

"At Michael's.. Kristina texted me. What on Earth is she doing there?" Alexis asked curiously as she got out of her car, locking it.

Sam laughed a little and then said "I'll explain it when you get here."

"I'll be up there in a few minutes." Alexis said as she mashed the up button on the elevator, mystified as to what was going on.

Apparently, now someone had a lot of explaining to do. And Morgan and Aurora weren't sure how it would all go for them when everything cleared. But Morgan had admitted something, as she had, and neither of them could take it back now.

Aurora caught eyes with Morgan and smiled as he slid his arm around her then muttered, " And I win.. Because trust me, if your mom and your grandmother have anything to say about it, you can't run again."

Aurora bit her lip as she tried to process everything that was going on, the overall chaotic order of the night. Now she had to figure out what happened next, and she got the feeling that Morgan was right in what he'd just said, because she'd only known her mother a total of 5 minutes, and already, she could just tell that she was a very strong willed woman.

And now, she completely understood where she'd gotten that from in herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Gotta say, I'm really, really ecstatic and surprised pleasantly by the response to this story. I had a few people who thought that Aurora will be Lila.. She's not. I'm not sure how familiar you guys are with Sam's past BEFORE Port Charles, but for a while, she was sort of a con woman, she went by the name Angela Monroe, so no, Sonny's NOT Aurora's father.. I wanted to clarify that before i got any farther into the story, because she's going to be paired with Morgan.  
**

**I want to think every single one of you who reviewed, added and favorited me, I'm over the moon right now, because I honestly don't think I write worth a damn, and I sort of thought that the stories I posted would just sit there. In light of that, I will definitely update and continue Bad Ideas and Good Intentions.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews guys, you all kick serious ass! **

**A little fun fact for you guys: I've sort of decided that Aurora/Morgan's unofficial themes are Addicted and The Sex Is Good, by Saving Abel.. Not sure why, but when I wrote that kiss in the last chapter, I started to hum the lyrics to The Sex is Good.**

**Okay, so I'm pretty sure it was because I was seeing it in my head as I wrote it, and I was feeling more than a little frisky but yeah, you get it. Anyway, now that I'm done being completely and totally inappropriate, I'll just get on with the chapter.**

**Latest update: OMFG! I know you guys saw that shit on the show today, am I right? It's going to be epic... But it won't be happening here sadly. My story's too far in already AND this is set AFTER the gambling storyline that's running currently.**

**In other breaking news: I have now devised a playlist for this pairing. I enjoy writing for them, I'm even working on some drabbles set post this story now.. The playlist is...**

**Too Close- Alex Clare**

**What's Left Of Me - Nick Lachey**

**The Sex Is Good - Saving Abel**

**Addicted - Saving Abel**

**Never Grow Up - Taylor Swift.. (even though I hate her, I sort of imagine that song being a song Aurora would sing to Ayane.)**

**My Little Girl- Tim McGraw.. (also another song pertaining to Ayane, this time, her relationship with Morgan.)**

**Badass - Saliva (for those upcoming ex on Morgan ass kicking scenes i have in mind)**

**She's Everything To Me - Brad Paisley**

**Holdin On To Heaven - Nickelback**

**Savin Me - Nickelback**

**Crazy - KCi and Jojo**

**Let's Just Get Married - Next**

**All My Life - KCi and Jojo**

**Lips Of An Angel - Hinder**

**Shoulda - Hinder**

**That's it so far.. Adding songs with each new chapter I write and inspiration I have for the future of this. **

**LOVE YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND ENCOURAGEMENT! KISSES AND HUGS!**

** A lot going on in this chapter, so it's going to be split into three shorter 'scenes' so its' easier for reading. THE LAST OF THE THREE PART SCENES. But this story is a long way from over, trust me. ;p THERE'S STILL A LOT MORE LEFT. You haven't seen the last of the ex, and Morgan and Aurora are only just maybe getting a beginning (i realize they're slightly related, but if you look at the town, nearly everyone there would be at some point, and yeah.. I'm still going to pair her with Morgan, because it's not like they're brother/sister. Just a heads up on that.) and now, will Aurora and her daughter bond with their new family? Could someone in Morgan's not so distant past be coming back to stir things up?  
**

**As far as this part goes, you have everyone's reactions to the truth coming out, plenty of family bonding/fluffiness, and things sort of settling down for the moment.. I realize that Carly would have exploded on the show, but I wrote it slightly OOC because I'm writing from the perspective that Carly sees a lot of herself in Aurora, doing anything it takes to protect her kid.. Besides, in the s tory, Sam and Carly buried the hatchet when Jason 'died'.. SO I reflect on that in here. Sorry, but it works, and hopefully, it's not done in a way that just makes no sense, or is a pain in the ass or offensive to any longtime fans to read. But for now, things have to go easily, setting up for future drama, haha.**

**;p**

**Trust me, this is a long way from over. :) I just had to do this when it popped into my head as the reveal. I thought it fit the overall theme of GH for the most part, because hey, bizarre things always happen there.:)**

**HOpe you guys like this chapter! And again, sorry if anyone is really really badly OOC. I try my best with them, but I never feel like I actually do that good with keeping them in character, so I apologize. Just glad you guys love this and keep reading and reviewing it. :)  
**

* * *

"How bad is it?" Sam asked her daughter, eyes filled with curiousity, mind filled with complete shock and slight panic after hearing Morgan and Aurora's explanation as to why Morgan had chosen to lie rather than be honest.

Carly studied the girl, her daughter, and then her son as she asked, "Well?" having half of a mind to find this man herself and take him out. She was mad, but she'd heard them talking and she got the distinct feeling that her son more or less roped Aurora into agreeing to the lie. And she couldn't blame him, because he'd heard the stories, the horrors that Adele, his grandmother on Sonny's side endured at the hands of Deke, right in front of Sonny.

"Let's put it this way, if he's shown up now, he's not done, not at all. He's only getting started. Mrs. Corinthos-Jacks, I'm sorry. I should have went with my instincts and run." Aurora apologized for what seemed to be the twentieth time that night. She wouldn't blame Morgan's mother if the woman hated her now, and she was shocked that Carly seemed to be as intent on finding an answer as Sam, her own real mother was.

Not warning her son away like she should be, like she'd have every right to be.

Aurora wasn't the only one who noticed, because Alexis spoke up and asked bluntly, "And why on Earth are you here?"

"For one thing, Morgan's my son, Alexis, and for another, Sam's my friend now, so it's .. Nevermind, you wouldn't get it." Carly snapped a little as Sam said calmly, "Okay everyone, can we not lose sight of the bigger picture here? Mom, she's right, it involves her just as much as me now, because Morgan put himself into this."

"Do you blame him, Sam?" Carly asked as Sam shrugged and pacing asked Dante, "What can we do about a restraining order on this bastard?"

Dante spoke up and said with a smirk, "I think it can be arranged quickly. In the meantime though, might wanna talk to Sonny about guards.. All things considered."

Jason nodded but said "If I get my hands on that kid again, he's dead." as he looked at Morgan and said calmly, "And next time? Just tell us all straight out what's really going on. Did you learn anything after that gambling thing blew up in your face?"

Morgan shrugged and muttered "Look, I was just keeping her and Ayane safe, Uncle Jase. You would have done the.. Actually, if memory serves, you DID do the same thing for Mom, when Michael was in danger."

"Do as I say, Morgan, not as I do." Jason said as Sam asked Aurora, "So, where were you coming from when you came here?"

"Tennessee. Most everything I told you guys was the truth, just not about me and Morgan." Aurora said quietly, as she shot a glance at him, sort of wishing it were true, wondering if he was wishing he'd never stopped now, thinking she was more trouble than she was worth.

"So basically, you never got adopted." Sam muttered, feeling even worse now as she sighed and said again "I'm sorry. I wish I'd kept you.. I didn't want to give you up, but I'd never have been able to take care of you, not with my frame of mind at that point in time."

"Surprisingly, I don't blame you." Aurora muttered. All how well did she know.. She'd briefly considered giving Ayane up for adoption, but then she thought about the way she'd felt discovering she'd been a product of rape, and her own mother gave her up.

So in lots of ways, Sam's decision back then had been the sole reason she'd been so against that happening to her own daughter. That and she was attached to the little girl from the second she'd found out she was pregnant, even though she'd been raped. She'd for some odd reason been able to get around how Ayane came to exist, and she'd fallen in love with her little girl.

One of many reasons she'd tried to stick it out with a monster. So her own daughter would have a whole family, not just a mother who had to work all the time to support them both.

She did find herself wishing that she'd never met Jake, however, all the time. Jake had been the worst and by far the stupidest decision in her entire life.

"How did you even meet this Jake jerk?" Molly asked as Sam shot her sister a look and Kristina said calmly, "She's family, sis, we're gonna want to know everything. And it's important."

"I was working in a diner, and he came in. He kept being persistant, and he seemed like a nice guy, and.. I was an idiot basically. I fell for a smile and a ton of fake promises and thinking that my daughter would actually have normal.." Aurora said as she sighed and looked at her mom and said quietly, "Sorry, Mom. Again, I don't blame you. You didn't know what would happen when you had to do it. And I don't hold it against you, I honestly haven't ever really, I don't think. I'd get angry sometimes, but then I'd think about it and realize you were doing what you thought was right for me and for yourself."

Sam sighed and hugged her daughter and then said quietly, "But it wasn't. And you paid for what that guy did to me, and I'm sorry."

"Mom, stop. Don't apologize for the guy. I don't apologize for the bastard who did that to me. If he hadn't, I wouldn't have Ayane." Aurora explained as Morgan found himself thinking quietly, that she might have her anyway, but Ayane would not have come around the way she had.. She'd really be a Corinthos.

Then again, if he really thought about it, she was. She might not actually BE his daughter, but he loved the little girl.. And her mom.

And this had only happened in the space of a few weeks, which really surprised him.

Alexis spoke up, asking, " Is there anything you can use against this guy in court?"

Aurora and Morgan nodded as Morgan threw Dante her cell phone then said "Listen to the voicemails and read the texts. Pretty much has the son of a bitch dead to rights and supports her claim that he's not fit to be near Ayane, and that he is really stalking her." as Alexis nodded and then said with a smile, "Good. That's good. Because this ends now. No more running, Aurora."

Aurora looked at her grandmother and then her mother as she said quietly, "I should really, because he's going to get worse and worse. I got myself into this and.."

Sam butted in with "But you're home now, and you have a family, and you're not going to keep trying to do the stupid and wrong thing to get yourself out."

"Mom.. That guy attacked Morgan, because of me. He will not stop until he's gotten me exactly where he wants me, back there with him. And I'm not going back. So he'll wind up killing me. Or die trying." as she sighed and rested her head on her hands for a moment.

"That guy attacked Morgan because he's a sick one, and because my son was trying to do what he thought was the right thing." Carly pointed out as she said quietly, "Not saying I approve of the way you went about it, Morgan, but when I think about what your father told you about the way Adele was treated, and you know what I've done to Abby when I thought she was bad for Michael, I don't blame you, this time, for thinking you'd be better off taking the heat."

Morgan blinked and then Carly added, "I agree with your grandmother, though, Aurora. You need to stop running, because those men? They won't stop until you're dead. And going back is the worst thing you can do."

Normally, Carly would automatically hate the girl for her son's being involved in this, and blame her, saying she tried to sink her hooks in, but seeing Aurora reminded herself a lot of when she'd been younger, the lengths she'd went to to protect Michael from AJ. And she had to admire that.

Sam nodded in agreement as she added, "Besides, I've been trying to find you for a while now, bring you home. Still can't get my head around the fact that you were here, the entire time I've been looking." as she hugged Aurora again, and took Ayane for a few minutes when Ayane reached for her. She smiled as she said "I think Danny's waking up. Do you want to hold your little brother?"

Aurora smiled and took her little brother as he started to wake up, bouncing him in her lap a little. Having this much family was going to take a lot of getting used to, she could just tell. And she knew that she wasn't going to be able to leave now, because her mother and her grandmother seemed hell bent on the running being over.

But she also knew that she'd do whatever it took to keep Ayane from being hurt, or anyone else from being hurt by the stupid thing she'd done in letting Jake into her life in the first place. Being stubborn and independent was one of her many faults, as was blaming herself for things she couldn't actually control, and the hatred for being out of control of things.

She could see clearly, having finally met her mother and her grandmother, that it was clearly a genetics thing. She shifted her little brother on her lap and smiled when he reached for her hair, laughing when he grabbed it and tried to put it in his mouth. "hey, no, you don't eat hair, little guy." Aurora said as Sam smiled and then said "He does that to everyone."

"Ayane's thing is noses and earrings." Morgan and Aurora said at the same time, Morgan laughing lightly, mostly to himself. Kristina nudged Molly and Molly smiled, nodding to answer what her older sister mouthed to her with a yes.

Sam smiled also, but mostly to herself. It reminded her a lot of herself and Jason, the way Aurora and Morgan were with each other, without really realizing it.

Molly piped up asking the thing she was most curious about, "Who are you going to stay with, Aurora?" because she knew that her sister and her mom were not letting Aurora and Ayane leave, they'd already indicated as much with the way they'd sort of sped into action with handling her ex, Jake.

"I..I don't really want to be in anyone's way." Aurora muttered as she added, "It's just until I get a job, get somewhere to live." as she looked at her mom and then her grandmother, both of them having spoken up offering her a place to stay.

Morgan shoved his hand into his pocket, keeping his finger crossed that she'd actually stay in Port Charles, not leave like he knew she was probably still thinking about doing. Because he didn't want to even think about what'd happened a little while ago happening again with him not being there.

"We have an extra room." Sam said as Alexis nodded and said "So do I. But you're not leaving town again, not running from this." firmly.

"Again, this is just until I get a place. Mom, are you sure I will not be in your way?" Aurora asked, as Morgan smiled to himself.

"Of course not. You're my daughter. If I'd been smarter, I never would have given you up." Sam said as she smiled and then said "I want you to stay with me."

"Okay, I will then." Aurora said as she got smooshed with hugs from her aunts and her mom, her grandmother making her squeak and groan "Can't breathe, guys."

"You have to come over." Kristina demanded as Molly nodded and then said "And you have to bring Ayane. I love babysitting, actually."

Morgan smiled to himself. She was staying, now maybe he could get on with the task at hand, making her fall for him completely, as he had with her. Carly spoke up and then said "I'm gonna let you guys talk. Morgan, are you coming?" shooting her son a look as she mouthed, "Let them have their time." as they walked out, but not before Morgan hugged Aurora, then Ayane and muttered, "I'll call you later." following his mom out the door.

Once they were outside, Carly popped her son on the back of the head with an open hand as she asked, "What the hell were you thinking? Did you learn nothing when you lied about the gambling ring? The truth is always easier than lying to everyone."

He raised a brow then asked, "That all?" as Carly sighed and said "As much as I want to say she dragged you into it, Morgan, I can't say that, because I can tell you dragged her into it. But you did a good thing. Just completely wrong."

"I'm aware of this, Mom, but I knew what'd happen if I just told you and dad, "Hey, this is Aurora and her daughter Ayane, and there's some creepy ass guy after them who just might kill them." That really would have went well for them. I did it because I don't want anything happening to her or Ayane, Mom." Morgan said quietly as he avoided her gaze for a moment.

Carly sighed and then said calmly, "I realize that. And I also realize something else, watching you with her."

"What's that?"

"You fell for her and her little girl."

Morgan shrugged, keeping the answer to himself as he got into the passenger seat of his mom's car, leaned back, letting his mind wrap around what'd exactly happened today. Yeah, he felt better that the truth was out, and he was definitely glad that she'd found her mom, and she was staying in Port Charles, not leaving.

Now he had at least a little bit of a chance.

Alexis and Kristina and Molly, Sam and Aurora and Ayane and Jason, Danny all wound up back at Sam and Jason's penthouse, and continued trying to get to know one another.

Aurora couldn't help but be happy, because this was not how she'd pictured finding her mother would go, if anything it was so much better than she'd seen it happening in her mind. She settled into the 'pink room' and her grandmother Alexis and her mother Sam sat asking her questions about her time with Jake, and trying to decide which course of action was the best one to take, Sam saying at one point, "Mom's a lawyer. She's the best one we have, actually."

"I was an office temp for a lawyer for a few months. I actually liked it." Aurora said as Alexis smiled and then said "Actually, our secretary just quit. Something about myself and my partner Diane driving her insane.. If you want to work there?"

"I'd love that." Aurora said as Alexis hugged her and then made her promise to come by for dinner the next day, spend time with her and her aunts. "I will."

"This is very odd.. It's really going to take me forever to get used to being a great grandmother." Alexis admitted with a laugh as she and Kristina and Molly hugged Aurora one more time, then left to go back to the lake house for the night.

Once they were gone, Sam walked into her daughter's room, flopped down on the bed and said "Your little brother and Ayane are passed out in the living room." as she held out her camera and let Aurora see the photos she'd taken. Aurora smiled and then said "We've gotta get those printed off and frame them, that's too cute."

Sam noticed Aurora's phone lying on her bed, and saw the lock screen wallpaper was Morgan and Ayane asleep on the couch and smiled to herself before asking, "You really like him, don't you?"

Aurora kept quiet, but then again, even though she hadn't known her daughter for more than a few hours now, she didn't have to say anything, Sam knew.

Eventually, Aurora admitted quietly, "Yeah.. But I just can't help but wait on the other shoe to drop, ya know? I mean I don't want to get too close, or things will go wrong." as Sam hugged her and said quietly, "Sometimes, it's better to take a chance then spend the rest of your life wondering what might have happened if you had taken the chance."

"And I'm going to have to get used to you and Grandma going yoda on me." Aurora said as she laughed and hugged her mother back.

"The guy who.. Did you know him?" Sam asked as Aurora sighed and said "Not really well. It was an old friend's older brother.. The last home I was in was almost like the 9th ring of hell, and I was staying with her to avoid being there, and he sort of had this odd fixation on me.. Then he did that to me.. I tried like hell to fight him off, Mom, but I couldn't.."

Sam sighed and then said quietly, "If you're not comfortable going into detail, you don't have to.. I wish I hadn't given you up. Then you wouldn't.."

"Mom, don't say that. Like I said at Morgan's brother's apartment.. You didn't know." Aurora said as Sam sighed and said "It's a genetic thing, don't say a word, you do it too.. You did it after the fight between Morgan and your ex earlier. We always blame ourselves for things we really can't control.. Your grandmother says it's because we hate being out of control."

"God yes, I cannot stand not being in control of a situation, having to depend on someone else. It scares me.." Aurora admitted as she sighed and leaned against her mom then said "We need to sleep."

"That we do. We'll have plenty of time to catch up now." Sam said as she smiled and hugged her daughter, getting up to go down the hallway to her own room.

Morgan lie sprawled across the bed in his mom's house, opening and closing his cell phone, looking at the photos of the three of them. The door to his room was knocked on, and his father stepped in, looking at him.

"Your mom told me." Sonny said as Morgan groaned and muttered, "Damn it, does everyone have to tell each other everything?"

Sonny sighed and sat down in the chair as he asked, "So, what made you decide to do it this way? And why in the hell didn't you just tell us outright?"

"Because of this, dad. You and Mom both tend to get a little too hands on when it comes to personal stuff. Look, I get that you both are pissed, and you think every girl is gonna be another Kiki, but this time, it's not. It's.."

Sonny sighed and shaking his head said quietly, "I know."

Morgan looked up and then said "She's not the way Kiki was, dad. She didn't even want me lying to you guys, or to go along with it. I kinda left her no choice."

"I know that too." Sonny said as he looked at Morgan and then asked, " I just want to know one thing.. Is it worth it?"

"If I had to go back and redo it all, I wouldn't have done a single thing I've done differently. Except maybe throwing that pathetic piece of shit out the window earlier." Morgan admitted as Sonny nodded then said with a thoughtful smile, " I thought you'd say that. As soon as your mom told me what you did, I figured there was a reason behind it. At least it was a good one."

"I figured you and Mom would be packing me up, sending me to another college when the truth finally came out." Morgan muttered, mostly to himself, mostly in shock as Sonny shook his head and said "Even though this was not the smart way to do it, it's not the worst thing you've done lately. And this time, you were putting two other people first. Maybe I misjudged you when we had that fight about Kiki."

"No, dad, you were actually right then. But I had a little time to realize how stupid I was being, and just how childish taking up with her was. I had a problem with you guys, I should have manned up and said it to your faces rather than get myself on a group of thugs shitlist and take up with a girl who was only after money." Morgan admitted quietly as Sonny asked, "So, what are you gonna do now?"

"Well, she's staying, Dad.. And a wise guy once told me, if I want something bad enough, I got the right genetics to make it happen.. Didn't he?"

Sonny smirked a little and then said "Just don't be stupid and rush into anything." as he hugged his son and got up, stopping in the doorway to add, "Oh and there's an opening at the coffee shop.. And I expect you to get your ass down to PCU and enroll as soon as the doors open." before walking out, leaving his son mystified.

Okay, so that was not the reaction he'd expected from either of his parents.. It almost seemed like things were falling into place entirely too easy, and this didn't set well with him.

But he wasn't about to be stupid and question it.


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Gotta say, I'm really, really ecstatic and surprised pleasantly by the response to this story. I had a few people who thought that Aurora will be Lila.. She's not. I'm not sure how familiar you guys are with Sam's past BEFORE Port Charles, but for a while, she was sort of a con woman, she went by the name Angela Monroe, so no, Sonny's NOT Aurora's father.. I wanted to clarify that before i got any farther into the story, because she's going to be paired with Morgan.  
**

**I want to think every single one of you who reviewed, added and favorited me, I'm over the moon right now, because I honestly don't think I write worth a damn, and I sort of thought that the stories I posted would just sit there. In light of that, I will definitely update and continue Bad Ideas and Good Intentions.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews guys, you all kick serious ass! **

**A little fun fact for you guys: I've sort of decided that Aurora/Morgan's unofficial themes are Addicted and The Sex Is Good, by Saving Abel.. Not sure why, but when I wrote that kiss in the last chapter, I started to hum the lyrics to The Sex is Good.**

**Okay, so I'm pretty sure it was because I was seeing it in my head as I wrote it, and I was feeling more than a little frisky but yeah, you get it. Anyway, now that I'm done being completely and totally inappropriate, I'll just get on with the chapter.**

**Latest update: OMFG! I know you guys saw that shit on the show today, am I right? It's going to be epic... But it won't be happening here sadly. My story's too far in already AND this is set AFTER the gambling storyline that's running currently.**

**In other breaking news: I have now devised a playlist for this pairing. I enjoy writing for them, I'm even working on some drabbles set post this story now.. The playlist is...**

**Too Close- Alex Clare**

**What's Left Of Me - Nick Lachey**

**The Sex Is Good - Saving Abel**

**Addicted - Saving Abel**

**Never Grow Up - Taylor Swift.. (even though I hate her, I sort of imagine that song being a song Aurora would sing to Ayane.)**

**My Little Girl- Tim McGraw.. (also another song pertaining to Ayane, this time, her relationship with Morgan.)**

**Badass - Saliva (for those upcoming ex on Morgan ass kicking scenes i have in mind)**

**She's Everything To Me - Brad Paisley**

**Holdin On To Heaven - Nickelback**

**Savin Me - Nickelback**

**Crazy - KCi and Jojo**

**Let's Just Get Married - Next**

**All My Life - KCi and Jojo**

**Lips Of An Angel - Hinder**

**Shoulda - Hinder**

**That's it so far.. Adding songs with each new chapter I write and inspiration I have for the future of this. **

**LOVE YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND ENCOURAGEMENT! KISSES AND HUGS!**

** A lot going on in this chapter, so it's going to be split into three shorter 'scenes' so its' easier for reading. THE LAST OF THE THREE PART SCENES. But this story is a long way from over, trust me. ;p THERE'S STILL A LOT MORE LEFT. You haven't seen the last of the ex, and Morgan and Aurora are only just maybe getting a beginning (i realize they're slightly related, but if you look at the town, nearly everyone there would be at some point, and yeah.. I'm still going to pair her with Morgan, because it's not like they're brother/sister. Just a heads up on that.) and now, will Aurora and her daughter bond with their new family? Could someone in Morgan's not so distant past be coming back to stir things up?**

**;p**

**Trust me, this is a long way from over. :) I just had to do this when it popped into my head as the reveal. I thought it fit the overall theme of GH for the most part, because hey, bizarre things always happen there.:)**

**HOpe you guys like this chapter! And again, sorry if anyone is really really badly OOC. I try my best with them, but I never feel like I actually do that good with keeping them in character, so I apologize. Just glad you guys love this and keep reading and reviewing it. :)  
**

* * *

She sat up in the pink room, gasping for breath, the nightmare she'd just had fresh on her mind as she rubbed her eyes, grumbled a little bit, and checked the time on her cell phone.

3 am.

"And I start work at my grandmother's law firm tomorrow. Just great." she muttered as she stood and tiptoed down the hallway to the room her daughter was sleeping in with her baby brother Danny and sat down in the rocking chair, just watching Ayane sleeping, reminding herself that all the running and the hiding had been for the greater good.

Her daughter was safe, that's all the mattered. And now, she had the help and support of her family, and maybe, just maybe things would start to get better.

Leaning over, she brushed her lips to her daughter's forehead and pulled up the pink blanket over her a little more, then gave her little brother a goodnight kiss before going down the hallway further, into the kitchen.

She poured herself a glass of cool water, and sat in the dark trying to plan her next move, trying to convince herself that she could at least try to trust Morgan, give things with them a chance. Her mother had been right earlier when she said it was better to try and not regret it, than to not try and spend an entire life regretting what might have been.

She got the distinct feeling that her mother spoke from experience. As she sat there,she blinked in shock as she saw her cell phone lighting up on the table in front of her, then smiled as she realized it was a new text from Morgan.

"Can't sleep."

"Me either, Morgan."

Morgan smiled as he texted back, "So.. Why can't you sleep?"

Aurora sighed and bit her lower lip, wondering if she should admit that maybe it'd felt nice falling asleep beside him on his brother's couch.. She almost typed that, but then she erased it and then said "Thinking".

Morgan raked his hand through his hair, wondering if she'd been thinking the same thing he had, and he started to type that in, but instead, he typed back, "Me too. About what?"

"What to do next." Aurora typed in as she leaned against the back of the barstool, biting her lower lip. If she almost tried, she could smell his cologne lingering on her tanktop and pajama bottoms.

"What do you WANT to do?" Morgan texted back as he rolled over, smelled the pillow. It still smelled like the tangy green apple shampoo she used. He smiled as he waited on her to text back.

"I want to see where this goes. What do you want to do? You do have a decision in this too, Morgan, it's not just me." she typed back as she bit her thumb and got up walking to the sink, refilling her water glass as she waited.

Morgan thought a moment and then smiled, doing a victory dance for a moment as he laughed to himself and then typed back quickly, "I know, babe.. And I wanna see where it goes too. It's weird falling asleep and you or Ayane aren't here.. I know that's probably something I should NOT be saying right now, but.."

"I know." Aurora smiled as she typed back, taking another sip of water as she dug around for a Tylenol, finding one. She'd have a migraine when she had to get up in a few hours and go to work with her grandmother, she already had this distinct feeling.

"So you couldn't sleep because of it, either, huh?" he sent back as he leaned back in his desk chair, his legs reclined on it, as he turned on the ipod docked in the speakers nearby at a very low volume.. Jossy was asleep in his room tonight, she'd gotten up with a bad dream and come into his room.

Or at least that's what she said to start with.. He figured out that she came in because she figured he missed having Ayane sleeping on him, and Aurora beside him.

"No, I couldn't, actually.. It's probably too soon to be admitting that, but there's not really any sense in lying either, is there?" Aurora texted back as she walked back down the hallway to the pink room, flopped across her bed and looked at a few pictures they'd taken at the Yankees game Morgan took her and Ayane to earlier in the day.

It almost looked real. And she did look one hell of a lot happier than she ever remembered being.

She could only hope that this wouldn't wind up blowing up in both of their faces.

Morgan heard his phone beep and he growled when he saw Kiki Jerome's cell phone number coming up as an incoming call. He hit ignore automatically, not really interested in anything she had to say.

Kiki glared at her cell phone. Did he really just have the nerve to ignore her? He'd been doing that a lot lately, and he'd PROMISED when they were on the run during the gambling thing that he was NOT like other men in her life. She got this feeling in the pit of her stomach that he'd realized what she was up to and he was cutting all ties to her, to that part of his life, for a good reason, but she was still angry.

She hit call again, and again, it went to voicemail. She sighed and left a short message as she said "You promised, Morgan. Why are you ignoring me?"

Morgan saw the voicemail icon pop up and he checked it as he growled then texted Kiki.

"Leave me alone. I'm done with you getting me in over my head. You didn't actually like me, you just wanted an idiot you could take for a ride."

Kiki glared at the text and then texted back, "You'll be sorry you did this. You know I hate being ignored, Morgan. I never thought you'd do it too."

Morgan laughed bitterly and then typed back, "I'm already sorry, Kiki.. If you'd really given two shits about me, you never would have let me keep gambling. Nor would you have let me get in over my head. Or tried to get me in even deeper by setting up a rigged game to win back my money. I'm not falling for it again. Lose my number."

Kiki growled and then biting her lip, she typed back, "Fine. But I'll make sure you're not happy without me. When I'm done with you, Morgan Corinthos.."

Morgan groaned when he read her response text and then rolled over on his bed onto his stomach, deleting her number from his contacts. He might have a good thing going with Aurora and Ayane, he wanted to be with her, with them now.. And if Kiki messed this up for him, she'd be the one who was sorry, not Morgan..

Because whatever game she was going to play, he could get dirty right back with her. And he wouldn't hesitate to do so.

Somehow, he got a very, very bad feeling that he hadn't heard the last of Kiki Jerome when he'd done as his father instructed a few weeks ago, and lost contact with her.

He'd been fine.. Why now, was she wanting to come around and mess things up for him just when they were finally going good again?

He texted back Aurora and said "Just a heads up, babe.. Remember that Kiki girl I was telling you about? She's probably going to find some way to stir up trouble, I just have this really bad feeling."

Aurora groaned. She knew who Morgan was talking about, of course, and she knew that whatever Kiki was going to try, she'd have to remember that they were trying to see where whatever they had happenign between them was going to go.

She did worry though, because Kiki's father was another mobster, he had a lot of pull, just like Morgan's father. She just hoped Kiki wasn't going to do something, use that to hurt Morgan.

She found herself getting angry, and she laughed to herself.

"Guess she doesn't realize I'm a fighter." Aurora muttered as she texted Morgan back, "Thanks for telling me. I'm glad we can be honest with each other."

Morgan smiled and then said "No sense in lying about it. If she does something stupid and sends some of her little guards after you or Ayane, babe.."

"Trust me, Morgan.. I saw firsthand where I get my temper and my feisty nature.. Not scared of her. Let her try something, babe. She better not hurt you either." Aurora typed back as she sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Night, babe.. We both work tomorrow, we should really be asleep. See you at Kelly's?"

"It's a date." Aurora typed back and added quickly, "Good night."

She fell back into the bed, trying to get her head around the events of not only today, but of the past few weeks she'd been here in Port Charles.

Maybe her life was about to finally start getting better. She finally had family, she finally felt like she belonged somewhere, and she was slowly letting herself trust Morgan.

And if this Kiki tried to do anything, well then, Aurora was determined to let her have it with both barrels.


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Gotta say, I'm really, really ecstatic and surprised pleasantly by the response to this story. I had a few people who thought that Aurora will be Lila.. She's not. I'm not sure how familiar you guys are with Sam's past BEFORE Port Charles, but for a while, she was sort of a con woman, she went by the name Angela Monroe, so no, Sonny's NOT Aurora's father.. I wanted to clarify that before i got any farther into the story, because she's going to be paired with Morgan.  
**

**I want to think every single one of you who reviewed, added and favorited me, I'm over the moon right now, because I honestly don't think I write worth a damn, and I sort of thought that the stories I posted would just sit there. In light of that, I will definitely update and continue Bad Ideas and Good Intentions.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews guys, you all kick serious ass! **

**A little fun fact for you guys: I've sort of decided that Aurora/Morgan's unofficial themes are Addicted and The Sex Is Good, by Saving Abel.. Not sure why, but when I wrote that kiss in the last chapter, I started to hum the lyrics to The Sex is Good.**

**Okay, so I'm pretty sure it was because I was seeing it in my head as I wrote it, and I was feeling more than a little frisky but yeah, you get it. Anyway, now that I'm done being completely and totally inappropriate, I'll just get on with the chapter.**

**Latest update: OMFG! I know you guys saw that shit on the show today, am I right? It's going to be epic... But it won't be happening here sadly. My story's too far in already AND this is set AFTER the gambling storyline that's running currently.**

**In other breaking news: I have now devised a playlist for this pairing. I enjoy writing for them, I'm even working on some drabbles set post this story now.. The playlist is...**

**Too Close- Alex Clare**

**What's Left Of Me - Nick Lachey**

**The Sex Is Good - Saving Abel**

**Addicted - Saving Abel**

**Never Grow Up - Taylor Swift.. (even though I hate her, I sort of imagine that song being a song Aurora would sing to Ayane.)**

**My Little Girl- Tim McGraw.. (also another song pertaining to Ayane, this time, her relationship with Morgan.)**

**Badass - Saliva (for those upcoming ex on Morgan ass kicking scenes i have in mind)**

**She's Everything To Me - Brad Paisley**

**Holdin On To Heaven - Nickelback**

**Savin Me - Nickelback**

**Crazy - KCi and Jojo**

**Let's Just Get Married - Next**

**All My Life - KCi and Jojo**

**Lips Of An Angel - Hinder**

**Shoulda - Hinder**

**That's it so far.. Adding songs with each new chapter I write and inspiration I have for the future of this. **

**LOVE YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND ENCOURAGEMENT! KISSES AND HUGS!**

** A lot going on in this chapter, so it's going to be split into three shorter 'scenes' so its' easier for reading. THE LAST OF THE THREE PART SCENES. But this story is a long way from over, trust me. ;p THERE'S STILL A LOT MORE LEFT. You haven't seen the last of the ex, and Morgan and Aurora are only just maybe getting a beginning (i realize they're slightly related, but if you look at the town, nearly everyone there would be at some point, and yeah.. I'm still going to pair her with Morgan, because it's not like they're brother/sister. Just a heads up on that.) and now, will Aurora and her daughter bond with their new family? Could someone in Morgan's not so distant past be coming back to stir things up?**

**;p**

**Trust me, this is a long way from over. :)  
**

**HOpe you guys like this chapter! And again, sorry if anyone is really really badly OOC. I try my best with them, but I never feel like I actually do that good with keeping them in character, so I apologize. Just glad you guys love this and keep reading and reviewing it. :)  
**

* * *

The alarm jolted Aurora awake bright and early the next morning, and she groaned as she rolled over, burying her head beneath her pillow as she called out to her mother, "Five more minutes, damn."

Sam laughed and called back, "Well if someone hadn't gotten up for a midnight snack and then spent half the night texting Morgan.." as Aurora sat up and rubbed her eyes, smiling as she noticed she had a voicemail. She dialed her voicemail box and laughed when she heard Morgan calling to wake her up, while he still sounded half asleep himself.

She grabbed some clothes and hurriedly dressed as she walked down the hallway, bumping into Jason, her mother's husband, her stepfather. "Sorry, I'm still half asleep." she said as she smiled then asked, "Is Danny or Ayane awake yet?"

Jason smiled and shaking his head said "No. Lucky, aren't they?" as he studied her a moment then laughing said "It's called caffeine. You're probably going to need it, helping at your grandmother's law firm."

"Yeah, I was headed that way, trust me. If I don't have a cup of coffee, I'll be propping my eyelids open by lunch, sir."

"Don't call me sir.. Makes me feel old." Jason said as he smirked then called out, "If you didn't spend half the night texting Morgan, Aurora.."

"Haha, Jason.. And don't call me Aurora.. Call me Rory.. We're family." Aurora called back cheekily as she walked into the kitchen and hugged her mom good morning and then said "Yes. Thank God, you have coffee." as Sam laughed and said "Yeah, I have a hard time waking up too. Maybe that's where you get it. Kristina also has trouble waking up.. Mom and Molly? Can be up as soon as the sun's out."

"Ughh, but how?" Aurora asked as Sam shrugged and said "I'm still trying to figure it out for me. I'd get more done if I could get my ass up and out of bed in the morning without laying there for a while first."

"It's so warm and cozy though." Aurora said as Sam sighed and fluffing her daughters hair said "Yeah, it is.. Don't remind me or I'll go back to bed."

"Me too." Aurora said as she mixed up Ayane's bottle, and went to pick up her brother and Ayane when they both started to cry because they were awake at the same time, apparently, Ayane had been reaching over and touching Danny while he lie sleeping, because she was awake.

"You're a mean little baby girl today, aren't you?" Aurora asked her daughter jokingly as she kissed her on the forehead and picked up Danny, sort of bouncing them both in her arms as she walked back to the kitchen with them. Sam got them into high chairs and then laughing said "And Danny's going to be a hard sleeper too."

"I don't know, mom, because Ayane wakes up the second the sun's up too.. And she woke Danny up just now."

Sam laughed and then said "And now we'll be outnumbered." as she fed Danny, and Aurora gave Ayane her bottle, then poured herself a cup of coffee, sliding into a chair, making kissy faces at her daughter and her brother while they ate.

"So, think you're going to like working with your grandmother?" Jason asked as he looked at them and smiled to himself. He was glad he'd encouraged Sam to find her daughter, she'd actually slept through the night the night before, not tossed and turned over half of it like she usually did. Maybe now she could put that part of her past behind her and they'd bond since they found one another. He hoped so.

"yeah.. I liked working as a secretary at that lawyers office the last town I was in. I mean I know it seems like it's boring, but it kept my mind occupied and I actually learned a lot. I read up on cases similar to the one I'd have if I ever pin down my ex long enough to actually pin anything on him and get him out of my life and my daughters life." Aurora said as she ate her breakfast and fed Ayane.

Sam nodded and said "We're working on that now, Rory. You won't have to worry anymore.. So.. I'm assuming you talked to Morgan.. You two plan anything today?"

"Maybe meeting for lunch at Kelly's. His dad has him working at the coffee shop he owns." Aurora said as Sam nodded and Jason said "I just hope his gambling thing is completely behind him. I know Sonny's dad was addicted to it, struggled with it for years."

"Yeah, I worry about that too, but I think he had a really big scare so maybe he's putting that behind him. I'm just glad I didn't run again, because I'm gonna do what you said, Mom.."

Sam smiled and said quietly, "That's good. And I like him a lot better than most of the guys here."

Jason nodded and muttered, "That's definitely true. At least it's not damn Zacarra." as Sam laughed at Aurora's brow raising then explained, "This guy, his name's Johnny. He and Jason don't exactly see eye to eye on anything."

"The only reason I even let that guy keep breathing, Sam, is because if it weren't for him, we'd never have known Morgan was involved in all that gambling stuff." Jason said as Aurora nodded and then said "His ex, Kiki is trying to get back in with him. Not sure how I feel about that."

"Well, if you want something, fight for it." Sam said as she smiled at Jason and winked.

"Oh trust me, I intend to, Mom. I'm not letting her stop this before it even really starts." Aurora said as she stood and then kissed her mom on the cheek, hugged Jason and then gave her brother and daughter kisses as she said "Off to work. Wish me luck."

When the door closed, Sam chuckled and then said "Oh I do. She hasn't even began to hear Mom and Diane arguing yet."

Jason laughed and said "It should be interesting." as he grabbed Danny and put him on his lap, reading him the comics.

Aurora made her way into her grandmother's office, and smiled then said "Good morning... So what do you need me to do today?" as Alexis smiled and said "Mostly filing today. Later on this week, I actually have a case."

"That I'm going to win." the red haired lady seated at the other desk in the room called out cheerily as she added, "I'm Diane Warren.. And I'm guessing you are Alexis' granddaughter, Aurora?" smirking as Alexis shot her a glare, still not quite adjusted to being a grandmother or a great grandmother yet, and as Aurora smiled and said "Yeah. So you argue defense and prosecution? That's odd. How do you guys manage to work together on different sides of the courtroom?"

Alexis shrugged and then said "It's actually good for business, believe it or not. And Diane, I'll have you to know, I'll win the case. There is no actual proof that my client did anything wrong."

"True, but.."

"But nothing." Alexis laughed as she looked at Aurora and then said with a smile, "It's nice having family working here. I hoped that Sam or Kristina might, but Sam's doing her own thing as an investigator, and Kristina's decided she wants to go for a career in fashion. Why didn't you go to law school if you like working around law firms?"

Aurora laughed a little and said "That was my plan, actually, until life happened. I mean, I wouldn't trade it for anything, I love my baby girl, and I'm glad I met Morgan, but.. if I could alter the order in which things occured, I'd have to say I might just be tempted to do it."

Alexis nodded and then said "There's always time to go back to school. And if you need any help, I'll gladly help you. I'm just glad that someone got this particular genetic quirk." as she smiled and then said "As far as Morgan goes, I'm just glad he's not taking up Sonny's business, and I can only hope that he turns things around. I'm glad you're happy. But if he hurts you, or he's bad for you.."

"Trust me, I know. And I'm glad I'm happy too." Aurora said as she smiled and sat down at her desk, starting to file papers, laughing as Alexis and Diane carried on loudly with one another about the upcoming case.

Today was the first real day she felt like she wasn't looking over one shoulder, sleeping with one eye open and she was enjoying it so far. Dare she hope she could get comfortable in this life?


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Gotta say, I'm really, really ecstatic and surprised pleasantly by the response to this story. I had a few people who thought that Aurora will be Lila.. She's not. I'm not sure how familiar you guys are with Sam's past BEFORE Port Charles, but for a while, she was sort of a con woman, she went by the name Angela Monroe, so no, Sonny's NOT Aurora's father.. I wanted to clarify that before i got any farther into the story, because she's going to be paired with Morgan.  
**

**I want to think every single one of you who reviewed, added and favorited me, I'm over the moon right now, because I honestly don't think I write worth a damn, and I sort of thought that the stories I posted would just sit there. In light of that, I will definitely update and continue Bad Ideas and Good Intentions.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews guys, you all kick serious ass! **

**A little fun fact for you guys: I've sort of decided that Aurora/Morgan's unofficial themes are Addicted and The Sex Is Good, by Saving Abel.. Not sure why, but when I wrote that kiss in the last chapter, I started to hum the lyrics to The Sex is Good.**

**Okay, so I'm pretty sure it was because I was seeing it in my head as I wrote it, and I was feeling more than a little frisky but yeah, you get it. Anyway, now that I'm done being completely and totally inappropriate, I'll just get on with the chapter.**

**Latest update: OMFG! I know you guys saw that shit on the show today, am I right? It's going to be epic... But it won't be happening here sadly. My story's too far in already AND this is set AFTER the gambling storyline that's running currently.**

**In other breaking news: I have now devised a playlist for this pairing. I enjoy writing for them, I'm even working on some drabbles set post this story now.. The playlist is...**

**Too Close- Alex Clare**

**What's Left Of Me - Nick Lachey**

**The Sex Is Good - Saving Abel**

**Addicted - Saving Abel**

**Never Grow Up - Taylor Swift.. (even though I hate her, I sort of imagine that song being a song Aurora would sing to Ayane.)**

**My Little Girl- Tim McGraw.. (also another song pertaining to Ayane, this time, her relationship with Morgan.)**

**Badass - Saliva (for those upcoming ex on Morgan ass kicking scenes i have in mind)**

**She's Everything To Me - Brad Paisley**

**Holdin On To Heaven - Nickelback**

**Savin Me - Nickelback**

**Crazy - KCi and Jojo**

**Let's Just Get Married - Next**

**All My Life - KCi and Jojo**

**Lips Of An Angel - Hinder**

**Shoulda - Hinder**

**That's it so far.. Adding songs with each new chapter I write and inspiration I have for the future of this. **

**LOVE YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND ENCOURAGEMENT! KISSES AND HUGS!**

** A lot going on in this chapter, so it's going to be split into three shorter 'scenes' so its' easier for reading. THE LAST OF THE THREE PART SCENES. But this story is a long way from over, trust me. ;p THERE'S STILL A LOT MORE LEFT. You haven't seen the last of the ex, and Morgan and Aurora are only just maybe getting a beginning (i realize they're slightly related, but if you look at the town, nearly everyone there would be at some point, and yeah.. I'm still going to pair her with Morgan, because it's not like they're brother/sister. Just a heads up on that.) and now, will Aurora and her daughter bond with their new family? Could someone in Morgan's not so distant past be coming back to stir things up?**

**;p**

**Trust me, this is a long way from over. :)  
**

**HOpe you guys like this chapter! And again, sorry if anyone is really really badly OOC. I try my best with them, but I never feel like I actually do that good with keeping them in character, so I apologize. Just glad you guys love this and keep reading and reviewing it. :)  
**

* * *

"Do you ever stop arguing?" Aurora asked with a smile as Alexis and Diane looked at one another then said at exactly the same time, "No, because I'm right." as Aurora laughed and then said, "So you're best friends who argue, and you own a law firm together.. How in the world do you even make that work?"

"So far, it's going good. Somedays though, I'd really like to string her up." Alexis said as Diane nodded and said "And then there are the days when Alexis grates my last absolute nerve." as her eyes caught on the picture on Aurora's desk. "Is that your little girl?"

"Yes ma'am. She thinks she's a big girl though." Aurora said as Diane took the picture and then looked at Alexis before pointing out, "No wonder you all just believed the little girl was Morgan's, she looks just like he did at that age."

Alexis nodded and then said "I told you she did. That's why I had such a hard time realizing that she wasn't, when they finally came out with the truth." as she shot Aurora a look. Aurora groaned and then said quietly, "I know, we both went about that the wrong way, but before I could stop him, Grandma, he blurted it out."

"You just be careful with him, I mean he did just get out of major trouble. He's lucky he didn't wind up going to jail before it was all over with. And you're just getting out of a bad spot in life yourself." Alexis pointed out as she said quietly, "But he's not the absolute worst guy you could have met I suppose. I believe I would have lost it if it'd been Johnny Zacarra. If you ever meet him, run, don't walk."

Aurora nodded and then said "And that's impressive."as she nodded to the window, and Alexis looked up, smiling as she saw Morgan walking in, bag of food in one hand, Ayane's baby carrier in the other.

"You didn't mind, right babe? Your mom had her hands full with Danny today, so I told her I'd take Ayane. .. Missed my little girl." Morgan said as he held out the food bag and said "Hope you still eat the salad from the Metro Court, Ms. Davis, because I just went ahead and got everyone food. Kind of saw that big case unfolding on tv, figured nobody would be taking a lunch break where they actually got to leave the office." as he chuckled.

Alexis studied him, and then smiled as she said "Let me see Ayane." and held out her arms. Morgan undid the carrier, and handed Alexis her great granddaughter as he said "She's been watching the Yankees game with me." as Aurora groaned and then said "Again with the Yanks? Why not the Braves, babe?"

"Because.. We live in New York, and she seems to really like the Yankees.. She coos when there's a game on.." Morgan said as he pouted a moment, then sat down in the chair in front of Aurora's desk as he said calmly, "Guess who decided to show her face in Port Charles?"

"She didn't." Aurora grumbled as Morgan nodded and squeezing her hand gently said quietly, "She did. Came by dad's shop this morning, I honestly thought he'd explode. I thought I hated Kiki Jerome when she got finished raising hell in my life, but he hates her worse, apparently."

Alexis spoke up mid bite and said "Because the Jerome family tried to elbow Sonny out of Port Charles in the 80s. Granted, it didn't quite pan out for them, but yes.. " As she looked from her granddaughter to Morgan, wondering if Kiki were going to create problems for them. She hoped not, but she also hoped that if Kiki could mess the two of them up so easily, that Aurora did the smart thing and left him alone for a while, made him work to get back into her life.

Not that she thought anything would happen, it just went without saying. IF something were to happen, she hoped that Aurora had the strength needed to walk away for a while, distance herself from things.

Morgan and Aurora exchanged looks, Morgan winking playfully, as he took Ayane back from Alexis, so Alexis could eat, before continuing, "Mom thinks she almost got Ayane to say a word earlier. She wouldn't tell me what it was.."

"Not fair! She won't say anything when I try and get her to say anything." Aurora pouted as Morgan said "And.. She wanted me to invite you and Ayane over on Saturday.. Josslyn's birthday party."

Aurora smiled and then said "Sure. I'm just glad she doesn't hate me for what we did when I first came to town." as Morgan shook his head and shoveling food into his mouth, he said around a mouth full, "She said once she didn't blame you for just going along with it. Said I'm too persuasive."

"You are." Aurora admitted as she leaned over and stole a french fry, then asked, "So.. How'd you find out she who shall not be named is back in town?"

"Ran into her earlier. She wasn't happy when I told her I was with you, and it was serious, and that if she did try anything she wasn't going to like the end result." Morgan admitted as Diane and Alexis watched the two of them, well three of them, together, intently, before Diane whispered, "It's so odd.. Watching two kids just starting to fall in love who keep no secrets whatsoever."

Alexis nodded and then said quietly, "Personally, I'm glad they do this. I mean if only Sam and Jason hadn't kept their few secrets, or Kristina and Ethan.. Maybe they wouldn't have spent or currently spend half of their time breaking up or arguing."

"Taking it Ethan left again without telling Kristina where he was off to." Diane said as Alexis nodded and then said "And she was furious. I tried telling her he always comes back, maybe now she should focus on school and not where Ethan's at this week, but she.."

"Is every bit as stubborn as her mother." Diane finished as Alexis glared and shifted her eyes back to Aurora and Morgan, asking, "You said Sam had her hands full with Danny. Everything's okay, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah.. Just she got a lead on a case, and I figured that since she was working from home, and Danny was there, Jason was still at work, I'd take Ayane and we'd come see Mom. Huh baby girl?" Morgan asked as he bounced Ayane on his lap.

What happened next happened so quickly, that it took both him and Aurora by surprise. Ayane giggled a little then tried to say something.. it took a little while, but it sounded like she'd just said "Ma? Da?"

Morgan really couldn't explain the odd rush he got as he heard the little girl on his lap calling him that. Aurora studied him, wondering if she should correct her daughter, or not. He wasn't in a hurry to, and he looked happy about it..

But with Kiki back in town, Aurora couldn't help but be a little if he decided 19 was too young for a kid to be calling him Da, and he ran like hell? And then the even more shocking thought hit her, she couldn't imagine how much it would hurt if that very thing happened.

But she had this feeling deep down, that it wouldn't.

Morgan smiled and hugging the little girl muttered "Yeah." as she reached up for his nose, making him laugh before he caught sight of the clock. "We need to go, little bit.. Mommy's gotta get back to work."

"Do you wanna come over later?" Aurora asked as Morgan smiled and nodded then said "Don't let them arguing get to you, babe. And don't overdo it." as he stole a quick kiss and he and Ayane headed back to Sam's.

He smiled to himself as he walked out of the law office. Not a bad idea for a surprise. He was also still on the high that came with the little girl saying her first two words, and it really served to put a lot of things in perspective for him.

Now he just had to figure out a way to keep Kiki from creating havoc, preferably getting her out of town and out of his life.


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Gotta say, I'm really, really ecstatic and surprised pleasantly by the response to this story.  
**

**I want to think every single one of you who reviewed, added and favorited me, I'm over the moon right now, because I honestly don't think I write worth a damn, and I sort of thought that the stories I posted would just sit there. In light of that, I will definitely update and continue Bad Ideas and Good Intentions.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews guys, you all kick serious ass! **

**LOVE YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND ENCOURAGEMENT! KISSES AND HUGS!**

* * *

She watched them, a grim scowl on her face as she sipped a beer she was still too young to drink. "I really, really hate her."

From beside her, her mother, Ava spoke up and said with a smirk, "So do something about it. He was yours, remember?"

"Mom, I'm not going to stir things up. That's your style, not mine."

"And there's nothing wrong with my style." Ava pointed out bluntly as Kiki bit her lower lip, watching Morgan and Aurora, her little girl sitting in a booth to the side near the entrance of the Floating Rib. They were here for some kind of party or something, Kiki just happened to show up also, uninvited at that.

"We're being stared at.. Again." Morgan said dryly as Aurora gave Kiki a dismissive eye roll and said pointedly, "Yeah? Well let her try something, Morgan. I think she'll find she doesn't like the outcome." as she sipped her milkshake and looked at her watch.

"Where is my mom?" she wondered aloud as Jason walked in, he didn't look too happy.. In fact, he looked just plain freaked out. He found their booth and then sat down next to Sam's daughter, looked at her, Morgan and Ayane, as he took Ayane from her car seat and said quietly, "Your mom had to take Danny to the doctor earlier."

"What? She didn't think to call me, maybe?" Aurora asked, face filling with concern as she studied her mother's husband intently before biting her lower lip and asking, "What's wrong, Jase?"

Carly rushed in about the same time and then said "Morgan? You and Aurora need to get to the hospital. It's Dann-"

Jason looked up and said quietly, "I was about to tell them, Carly.. Without freaking Aurora out?"

Carly gave him a look and Aurora asked, "Jase? I'm gonna ask you again, sir.. What's going on? What's wrong with my little brother?"

"He's got leukemia."

The words hit Aurora like a slap to the face and she gasped, her hand going to her mouth as she asked, "Is that why he's been sick and getting sicker?"

Jason nodded and Morgan saw the look in Aurora's eyes, as Jason stood, waiting, he scooted into the seat beside Aurora, his arms around her as he pressed his forehead against hers and said quietly, "Hey.. Don't freak out, babe. Take a deep breath."

"I just found my family, Morgan and now..." she said quietly as Carly hugged the 19 year old daughter of her latest best friend, Sam and said "He's gonna be okay, Aurora.. Everyone's there, we're all getting tested to see if we can be marrow donors."

"I'm his older sister.. I need to.. Morgan, can you drive me to the hospital?" Aurora asked as Morgan nodded, took her car keys and said "I'll sit with Ayane while you get tested to see if you could be a match.. And then we'll stay as long as you want."

Aurora nodded and hugged Ayane against her.. As a parent, she knew exactly how her mother had to be feeling right now, there was no way she was leaving her mother there to face that by herself. She fully intended to be there as much as she could.

Carly sighed as she walked out behind the two of them, taking Ayane from Morgan for a moment. In some ways, the little girl she held in her arms might as well be Morgan's daughter, she felt more like her grandmother than she thought she would, when the truth came out finally.

"Right now, Dr. Clay is telling them about options, Sam's upset. She wanted to call you, but Jason said he'd come and get you two instead."

Kiki watched them walking out... So there was a crisis within the family.. If she were like her mother, if she were going to stir up some trouble, then she'd definitely be thinking about doing it now when they were all vulnerable.

She bit into a fry thoughtfully as her mother said calmly, "If we want something, Kiki, we go for it."

Kiki nodded as she said quietly, "I'm not like you, mom."

"You just don't worry, sweetheart.. Let mommy take care of this for you."

At her words, Kiki groaned as she stood and said "I'm gonna go for a walk, mom. Try not to get into anything while I'm gone?" and eyed her mother in concern. Sometimes, she couldn't lie, she felt like the parent and not the child.

She just hoped whatever her mother was going to do didn't turn, bite both of them in the ass.. She had this idea in her head, if she got Morgan? She'd do it the right way .. Not by exposing a potential weakness in the otherwise tight knit relationship he had with Aurora and her little girl.


End file.
